I Want You By My Side
by Halma
Summary: "Il n'avait jamais su ce que voulait dire le mot bonheur, croyant que cette chose adulée par tant de monde lui était interdite. Il avait eu tort"  Slash Erik/Charles pour pas changer. Absolument pas sérieux . Lemon. ABANDONNEE
1. Part One

_Titre _: I want you by my side

_Auteur_ : ChocolateShadow

_Pairing_ : Erik/Charles

_Rating_ : M

_Résumé_ : « Il n'avait jamais su ce que voulait dire le mot bonheur, croyant que cette chose adulé par tant de monde lui était interdite. Il avait eu tort."

_Disclaimer_ : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, tout est à Marvel et à celui qui a eu la brillante idée de faire ce film.

_Note_ : Tout d'abord ce qui suit n'est absolument pas sérieux. Et c'est bien loin de mes précédentes fics, mais bon un peu de rêve de fait pas de mal a ce qu'on dit. Et les personnages sont un peu OCC, m'enfin, c'est pas trop grave. Ah et aussi : ATTENTION LEMON (voilà, vous êtes prévenus). Et je voudrais aussi remercier Cerise qui m'a bien aidée à faire cette fic et qui m'a donner beaucoup d'idées. Enfin, cette fic est en deux parties, comme Bloody Beach. Voilou ! Bonne lecture et oubliez pas les reviews !

oOoOo

**I Want You by My Side**

_Part One_

Erik Lehnsherr nota avec surprise qu'un large sourire déformait son visage. Dans la pénombre de la chambre il ne pouvait pas le voir, bien sûr, mais le tiraillement qui affectait ses joues ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose. Il fallait dire aussi que son visage était si souvent fermé et grave que le moindre sourire lui semblait … peu naturel. Toutefois, alors que quelques jours plus tôt il aurait effacé cette abomination de son visage fissa, il ne changea rien, se contentant simplement de fermer les yeux. Il était heureux. Il n'avait jamais su ce que voulait dire le mot bonheur, croyant que cette chose adulée par tant de monde lui était interdite. Il avait eu tort. D'un geste tendre, il caressa les cheveux noirs près de lui. Charles ne pourrait jamais avoir conscience de ce qu'il lui avait offert. Tant de tendresse. Même maintenant, il avait du mal à imaginer qu'une telle quantité d'amour puisse être réelle. En fait, il se demandait si il ne rêvait pas. Mais ce qu'ils avaient fait, quelques heures plus tôt, dans ce lit, était bien réel. Le corps nu et humide de son cher cobaye, pressé contre le sien pour ne faire plus qu'un avec lui ne pouvait décidément pas être issu de son imagination. Il n'en avait pas tant que ça. Il sentit le corps de Charles bouger contre lui. Il craignit un moment l'avoir réveillé, mais rien ne semblait pouvoir percer le sommeil du télépathe. Erik resserra ses bras autour de son corps. Il avait toujours éprouvé des sentiments forts et pas très avouables pour celui qui lui avait sauvé la vie. Mais jamais il n'aurait cru que cela puisse être réciproque. Lentement, il plongea dans ses souvenirs.

OoOoO

Jouer aux échecs. Le sport préféré de Charles et Erik. En fait ce n'était pas tant le jeu qui leur plaisait. C'était surtout le fait que personne ne venait les déranger pendant qu'il jouait. En effet, pour des adolescents les échecs ne présentait pas franchement d'attraits. Ainsi, les deux ainés pouvaient se retrouver, au calme pour discuter de sujets sérieux. Tels que Shaw par exemple. Ou les humains. Discussions qui généralement se finissaient mal. Pas suffisamment pour ne serais-ce que menacer leur amitié. Mais quand même. Et ce soir n'échappait pas à la règle. Apres le dîner, les deux hommes s'étaient effacés pour rejoindre la bibliothèque alors que Raven faisait encore des allusions plus que douteuses sur leur amitié (_« C'est à se demander ce que vous faites là-dedans ! Sérieux, on commence à se demander si la phrase « on va jouer aux échecs » n'est pas un code en fait …. »)_ Bien sûr, ils n'avaient pas répondu, se contentant simplement de quitter la pièce en échangeant un regard surpris. Comme à l'accoutumée, la discussion qu'il avait entamée avait glissé sur le sujet épineux qu'étaient les humains, et en particulier sur Moira. Erik ne lui faisait pas confiance, au grand dam de Charles pour qui elle était l'honnêteté personnifiée. Et cette fois, leur échange verbal était pour le moins houleux. Tant et si bien qu'ils s'étaient tous les deux levés de leur fauteuil pour se faire face. Le télépathe avait le doigt pointé sur le torse de son ami, accusateur.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'évertue à la considérer comme une ennemie. Après tout ce qu'elle a fait pour nous, tu devrais au moins faire un effort pour la supporter ! »

Charles était d'un calme désarmant. Et pourtant Erik aurait mis sa main à couper qu'il était énervé. Au moins autant que lui l'était. La différence entre les deux hommes, c'était que le télépathe savait se contrôler et prendre sur lui. Ce qui n'était absolument pas le cas d'Erik. En effet, la colère qui grondait en lui était presque palpable. Ses mains tremblaient et son visage était plus pâle que jamais. La naïveté de Charles et sa volonté de voir le bien partout l'agaçait au plus haut point. Il désirait tellement qu'il ouvre enfin les yeux. Voir que le monde n'était pas si beau qu'il se plaisait à l'imaginer. Voir qu'Erik ne le considérait pas seulement comme un ami. Mais le télépathe était de toute évidence aveugle. Même Raven avait compris. Enfin, il avait cru comprendre que les femmes repéraient toujours ce genre de choses au premier coup d'œil.

« Et tu peux me dire ce qu'elle a fait pour nous ? Elle se sert de nous. De toi ! Es-tu donc si aveugle ? »

« Tu dois apprendre à faire confiance aux autres, Erik. Pas seulement à moi. »

Celui à qui la phrase était destiné recula la tête. Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, cette phrase augmenta encore sa colère. Il ne voulait pas avoir confiance en quelqu'un d'autre que Charles. De même qu'il ne voulait pas aimer quelqu'un autre. Alors forcément, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer que le télépathe voulait se débarrasser de lui. C'était idiot et puérile comme réaction. Mais il n'y pouvait rien. Le jeu d'échec, posé sur la table à côté du duo s'envola à travers la pièce. Charles suivit le plateau des yeux, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'écrase sur le sol, d'un air consterné.

« Toi et moi, on est tellement différents que je me demande vraiment pourquoi je suis là. »

Il n'avait pas voulu dire ça. Il ne voulait pas partir. Mais si Charles refusait de comprendre, ça deviendrais nécessaire. Parce que tôt ou tard, ils se retrouveraient l'un en face de l'autre. Alors autant ne pas trop s'attacher pour que ce jour-là il n'éprouve plus aucun remords. A moins que Charles se décide à adopter son point de vue, mais comme ce n'était pas demain la veille … Avec lassitude, il tourna les talons. Toutefois, alors qu'il allait ouvrir la porte, la voix du télépathe retentit.

« Erik … »

Un mot à peine soufflé. L'appelé se retourna. Plein d'espoir. Un espoir qui mourut brutalement.

« J'aurais vraiment aimé te sauver. »

Charles ne pouvait renoncer ainsi. Celui qui était en face de lui n'était pas Charles Xavier. Et pourtant …. D'un pas rapide, il se rua sur son ami pour l'empoigner par les épaules.

« Dis-moi que tu veux que je reste, Charles. Donne-moi une raison de rester …. »

Le télépathe baissa la tête, incapable de soutenir le regard de son ami. _Pourquoi je suis encore là ?_ Erik imita son ami. Son corps lui semblait lourd, comme un fardeau. Tant qu'il doutait de sa capacité à bouger.

« Parce que j'ai envie de coucher avec toi. »

L'allemand n'eut pas le temps d'être surpris. Agréablement, cela allait de soi. En effet, prenant son courage à deux mains Xavier s'empara des lèvres d'Erik, qui loin de le repousser, y répondit avec fougue. Maintenant qu'ils s'étaient trouvés, ils ne laisseraient plus rien les séparer.

OoOoO

C'était ainsi que leur histoire avait commencé. Et ainsi depuis quelques jours, les deux hommes se retrouvaient tard le soir, dans l'une ou l'autre chambre, pour passer une nuit passionnée, ou pour tout simplement discuter. Leur complicité ne connaissait aucune limite désormais. C'était grisant et surtout très excitant. Erik enfoui son nez dans la touffe de cheveux bruns sous son menton. Plus rien n'avait d'importance. Même Shaw avait déserté ses pensées. Lointain souvenir d'une vie passée.

OoOoO

Des semaines que ça durait. Des semaines de passion toujours plus brulante. Des semaines merveilleuses. Tout simplement. Le seul bémol était que les deux hommes étaient obligés de cacher leur amour aux autres membres de la maison. Charles ne craignait pas que ses enfants puissent mal le prendre, mais il avait peur de les mettre mal à l'aise. Ce qui voulait dire faire preuve de discrétion, ce qui n'était pas toujours au gout d'Erik qui avait bien du mal à modérer ses ardeurs. Enfin, il s'efforçait tant bien que mal de supporter la situation. Et pour le moment, il ne pensait pas vraiment à ça. En effet, la nuit était tombée et tout le monde dormait. Sauf Erik et Charles, tous deux allongés dans le lit du dernier. L'allemand se releva sur un coude pour embrasser son homme et aussi pour lui clore le clapet, il devait bien l'avouer. Le télépathe s'était lancé dans un monologue une heure plus tôt, assommant son amant de ses paroles. Ainsi, Charles fut coupé au beau milieu d'une phrase de la plus douce manière qui soit. Et il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Loin de là. Il ferma les yeux, laissant échapper un gémissement de contentement.

Bien vite, le baiser devint langoureux et enfiévré. Ils se redressèrent dans un parfait ensemble, sans pour autant se décoller l'un de l'autre. Charles enlaça son partenaire tout en léchant sa nuque avec gourmandise. Rapidement, les mains d'Erik descendirent jusqu'à la ceinture de son compagnon qui continuait d'embrasser son cou. Il déboutonna le pantalon avec des mains devenues expertes. Charles arrêta son activité pour laisser le plaisir le submerger. Néanmoins, il caressa le dos de son amant, comme pour lui demander de ne pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin. Erik, de son côté, retirait le pantalon, devenu superflu. Une fois cela fait, il admira avec des yeux pervers, la bosse qui déformait le boxer de son partenaire. Lui-même commençait à se sentir un peu à l'étroit dans ses vêtements. Cependant, au lieu d'aller plus loin, il allongea son cobaye pour se mettre à califourchon dessus. Charles, totalement passif, le regardait, les yeux voilé par le désir. Il le laissa retirer sa chemise sans bouger. Le vêtement vola dans la pièce, mais aucun des deux ne s'en préoccupa. Erik se pencha sur son compagnon pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Lentement, il commença à caresser sa peau, passant ses mains sur son torse. Presque à regret, il abandonna les lèvres fines pour enlever son propre pantalon qui devenait vraiment gênant. Il en profita pour caresser les jambes de Charles qui frémit.

Lentement, avec douceur, Erik remonta jusqu'à l'intérieur des cuisses. Le corps du télépathe se tendit. Il n'avait qu'une envie, que son amant le prenne sur le champ. Cependant, il s'efforça de ne pas bouger. Il savait qu'il ne serait pas déçu. En effet, Erik ne tarda pas à se débarrassera du boxer de son compagnon. Il contempla un moment son membre en érection avant de commencer à le caresser, sans toutefois aller trop loin. Au comble de la frustration, Charles se releva à moitié mais son partenaire l'obligea à le rallonger d'une poigne d'acier. Comme pour le punir, les mains d'Erik remontèrent plus haut, au niveau du nombril avec lequel il joua un instant. L'autre en profita pour lui retirer son sous-pull. Erik sourit et le laissa venir à bout du boxer. Maintenant, ils étaient à égalité. Charles, toujours allonger, entreprit de caresser son partenaire qui ne put retenir un grognement satisfait. En réponse, Erik s'empara à nouveau du membre dur de son compagnon qui laissa un gémissement lui échapper. Il bascula la tête en arrière. Sa respiration et son rythme cardiaque s'accélèrent. Il voulut parler, mais il en était incapable. Il sentit la main de son partenaire se frayer un chemin entre ses cuisses et automatiquement, il les écarta. Erik entra tout d'abord un doigt en lui pour l'habituer à sa présence. Quand il en pénétra un deuxième, Charles ne put retenir une grimace, toutefois le plaisir primait sur la douleur. Lentement, son compagnon écarta les doigts. Le mouvement était plein de tendresse. Tellement éloigné du Erik que tous connaissait.

Quand il fut certain que son partenaire était prêt, Erik le pénétra. Ils avaient vite décréter qu'ils préféraient voir les yeux de l'autre quand ils faisaient l'amour, aussi ils ne le faisaient jamais « dos à ventre » si l'on pouvait dire. Ainsi, Erik perdu dans les yeux bleus de son cobaye commença à bouger en lui. Charles, les yeux toujours grand ouverts, gémit. Même si tout le monde dormait, il devait faire attention à ne pas faire trop de bruit. On ne savait jamais. Néanmoins, il était pour le moins difficile de se retenir. Une nouvelle fois, un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres humides alors que le lit commençait à grincer dangereusement. Leurs respirations saccadées se mêlaient, leurs corps en sueur ne faisaient plus qu'un, ils auraient pu mourir de plaisir en cet instant. Ils étaient proches du septième ciel. Si proche qu'ils n'avaient qu'à tendre la main pour l'atteindre. Et pourtant, ils ne l'atteignirent jamais. Un frappement à la porte les coupa net. Brutalement, ils cessèrent tous mouvements, abasourdis.

« Pro … Professeur … »

Une voix mal assurée leur parvint. Sans cérémonie, ils se séparent, Erik en pestant et Charles en paniquant légèrement. Toutefois, avant qu'ils n'ai eu le temps de s'éloigner suffisamment, la porte s'ouvrit en grand.

« J'ai fait un cauchemar …. »

Sean qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte leva les yeux vers ceux du professeur. Ce qu'il découvrit le laissa bouche bée. Charles et Erik, complètement nus, étaient enlacés et ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire ne présentait aucun doute. Son mauvais rêve s'échappa immédiatement de son esprit. Il papillonna un instant des yeux, croyant rêver, mais ce qu'il avait sous les yeux était bien réel. Charles repoussa légèrement Erik tout en rougissant significativement. Visiblement, il avait l'air aussi choqué que lui. L'allemand pour sa part paraissait plus contrarié qu'autre chose. Et il y avait de quoi.

« Heeuu …. » bégaya Sean, incapable de bouger.

Sans qu'il ne puisse rien contrôler, il se mit à rire nerveusement. Il savait qu'à sa place quelqu'un d'autre serait surement parti fissa, mais lui … Il était figé sur place. Et à part rire, il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre. Cependant, le regard assassin d'Erik eu raison de lui. Il marmonna un vague _pardon_ avant de disparaitre dans le couloir en claquant la porte. Légèrement traumatisé. Les deux amants, pour leur part, n'avaient plus envie de continuer ce qu'ils faisaient. Charles parce qu'il était au moins aussi traumatisé que Sean et Erik parce qu'il était trop énervé pour faire quoi que ce soit. Et puis de toute façon, maintenant qu'ils avaient été coupé pile au moment où ça devenait intéressant, y'avais plus rien à faire. Ils allaient quand même pas reprendre là où ils s'étaient arrêtés. L'allemand grogna un juron avant de s'allonger. Son compagnon resta assis, les yeux dans le vague.

« Mince … »

C'était le cas de le dire. Quoi que Erik aurait surement utilisé un mot plus grossier …. N'y tenant plus, il explosa.

« Merde, mais pourquoi il vient te voir au beau milieu de la nuit ? T'es pas sa mère à ce que je sache ! »

Charles ne lui prêta aucune attention. Cet incident allait avoir des répercussions. Il fallait prendre des mesures.

« Il va falloir qu'on leur parle. »

« Apprends leur à ne pas rentrer comme ça chez les gens surtout ! » maugréa l'allemand.

Le télépathe se tourna enfin vers lui.

« Non, il faut qu'on leur parle de nous. »

De toute façon, ils n'avaient plus vraiment le choix. Toute la maison serait bientôt au courant de toute façon, alors autant prendre les devants. C'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire. Pour tout le monde. En soupirant, Charles se blottit dans les bras de son homme que ce simple contact suffit à calmer.

OoOoO

L'ambiance était tendue. Hank et Sean avaient l'air plus que mal à l'aise. Raven regardait son frère avec des yeux ronds. Et Alex semblait s'en foutre royalement. Visiblement, le roux avait déjà du prévenir les autres. Les choses ne seraient donc pas aisées …. Charles chercha du courage dans les yeux d'Erik, assis à côté de lui. Les quatre gamins leur faisaient face, silencieux.

« Je supposes que vous êtes tous au courant … » commença le télépathe.

Personne ne répondit. Sean devint rapidement rouge pivoine et baissa les yeux. Charles soupira. Il allait être obligé de le formuler.

« Erik et moi, nous …. Nous …. »

Tous les yeux tournés vers lui ne l'aidaient pas vraiment. Mais l'allemand ne tarda pas à voler à son secours. Enfin …

« Ce que Charles veut vous dire, c'est qu'on dort dans le même plumard. »

Au moins c'était clair. Le télépathe leva les yeux ciel devant le manque de tact de son ami mais ne dit rien. A vrai dire, il attendait une réaction. Qui allait être terrible il en était certain. Raven se leva, et alors que son frère pensait qu'elle allait sortir, elle le prit dans ses bras. Quand elle le lâcha, elle se tourna pour embrasser Erik sur la joue et lança :

« Ben c'est pas trop tôt ! »

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard surpris ce qui incita la jeune femme à poursuivre.

« Depuis le temps qu'on a compris que vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre. »

En effet, Sean hocha la tête positivement. Il se leva à son tour pour prendre la main d'Alex. Les deux adolescents se rapprochèrent de leurs ainés, les doigts entrelacés.

« On peut vous donner des conseils si vous voulez. »

Alex leur fit un clin d'œil ce qui déclencha l'hilarité de Raven. Erik et Charles tournèrent lentement la tête vers l'autre. Décidément, ils allaient de surprise en surprise. Raven posa un regard attendri sur eux alors que Hank se levait à son tour, un sourire timide aux lèvres.

« Hoooo ! »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers la jeune femme. Elle avait la main sur le front, un drôle d'air peint sur le visage. Comme une furie, elle quitta le salon, les laissant tous perplexe. Ce fut finalement Hank qui leur apporta les raisons de sa fuite.

« Elle a oublié son mètre. »

Si la réponse semblait claire pour les adolescents, elle l'était moins pour les deux autres. Néanmoins, ils durent attendre le retour de Raven pour avoir des explications. Avec excitation, elle ordonna à Charles de se lever. Comme il n'obéissait pas assez vite à son gout, elle l'attrapa par la main pour le lever elle-même. Erik, lui, regardait la scène, un sourcil levé avec amusement. La jeune femme déroula son mètre avant de commencer à mesurer son frère. Taille, tour de poitrine, tour de taille, tour de hanche. Elle ne laissa rien. Quand elle eut fini et noter toutes ses mesures dans un petit carnet, Charles pu enfin demander des explications.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu fais tout ça ? »

« Pour la robe. »

Le télépathe manqua de peu de s'étouffer. Il lança un regard aux autres, en quête de soutient, mais visiblement il était seul face à sa sœur. Même Erik, toujours assis, ne semblait pas enclin à lui venir en aide.

« Quelle robe ? »

« Ta robe de mariée enfin ! »

Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû poser la question. Et Erik ce traitre qui était plié en deux de rire. Tentant vainement de prendre un air sévère, il leva le doigt vers Raven qui l'ignora superbement. Elle sourit de toutes ses dents avant de quitter rapidement le salon. Charles essaya de la retenir, mais malheureusement, elle lui échappa. Hank ne tarda pas non plus à partir, prétextant une chose urgente à faire dans son labo. Sean et Alex, après avoir échangé un regard complice, s'éclipsèrent à leur tour, pour faire dieu sait quoi. Finalement, les deux amants se retrouvèrent seuls.

« Ça n'a pas été si horrible que tu l'imaginais, tu vois. » glissa Erik.

« Parle pour toi ! »

L'allemand se décida enfin à se lever pour enlacer son compagnon.

« Tu pourrais être très sexy en robe de mariée, tu sais. Ta sœur a parfois des idées géniales. »

Charles leva les yeux au ciel. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi c'était tout de suite lui qu'on voyait en mariée. Pourquoi pas Erik après tout ? En tout cas, sa virilité en prenait un sacré coup, c'était certain. Il sentit les lèvres de son partenaire se poser tendrement dans son cou. Maintenant qu'ils pouvaient se permettre ce genre de chose en plein jour, Erik n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Et Charles non plus.

OoOoO

Emma Frost ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle était lesbienne. Elle n'aimait pas les femmes. Elle aimait juste _cette_ femme. Beaucoup plus qu'elle n'avait jamais aimé Sébastian. C'était pour ça qu'elle ne voulait plus faire semblant. Et qu'elle ne voulait plus de cette guerre. Cependant, elle n'était pas certaine que son patron puisse le comprendre. Il fallait pourtant qu'elle le lui dise.

C'était pour cette raison qu'elle se dirigeait d'un pas décidé vers le cœur du sous-marin, là où Sébastian Shaw aimait s'isoler. Sans prendre la peine de s'annoncer, elle entra. Plus vite ça serait fini, mieux elle se porterait. Et elle pourrait retourner dans les bras de sa femme.

« Il faut qu'on parle. » annonça-t-elle de but-en-blanc.

Il leva un regard inquiet vers elle.

« Que se passe-t-il ? Une faille dans le plan ? »

« Non, ça n'a rien à voir avec ça. »

Il parut soulager et se désintéressa d'elle aussi sec.

« Je m'en vais. »

De nouveau, il leva les yeux vers elle. Cependant, son air n'était plus inquiet.

« Pardon ? »

Emma serra les points. Cet homme ne doutait donc de rien ? En effet, à sa tête, elle pouvait voir qu'il ne croyait pas du tout à son départ. Et bien il allait être surpris.

« J'ai rencontré quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Quoi ? »

La jeune femme sourit sadiquement. Il lui en avait fait baver pendant des mois, la considérant plus comme un chien qu'autre chose. L'heure de la vengeance avait sonné.

« J'ai rencontré quelqu'un. Et je veux faire ma vie avec elle, loin de tout ça. »

« … Elle ? »

Cette fois ci, Emma sourit plus tendrement en voyant le visage de sa bien-aimée dans sa tête. Elle était tout simplement parfaite.

« Oui, elle. Elle s'appelle Cerise. »

Les yeux de Shaw menaçaient de quitter leur orbites tant ils étaient agrandis par la surprise. La jeune femme profita de cette opportunité pour s'en aller. Elle ne tarda pas à rejoindre Azazel et Riptide qui l'attendait, et tous les trois quittèrent le sous-marin une bonne fois pour toute. Emma pour rejoindre sa femme et les deux autres pour vivre enfin leur amour pleinement.

OoOoO

Les jours où les jeunes mutants étaient autorisés à quitter le manoir (château !) étaient aussi rares que nécessaires. Mais comme il avait été admis que cela faisait du bien à tout le monde, Charles avait finalement accepté. Du moins, Raven l'avait contraint, mais ça il ne l'aurait avoué que sous la torture. Et encore. Enfin, cela expliquait pourquoi le couple que formait le télépathe et Erik déambulait main dans la main dans les rues d'Oakwood, un village voisin. Charles avait dû fortement insister pour trainer son amant dehors, mais finalement il avait réussi. Le prix serait certes élevé, mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Au contraire. Les deux hommes flânaient donc, en marchant tranquillement. Ils étaient bien. Même Erik, qui pourtant n'aurait jamais imaginé faire ce genre de chose, n'aurait échangé sa place pour rien au monde. L'amour rend idiot, c'est bien connu.

« Qu'est ce qu'on va faire ? »

Charles, qui venait de poser la question, s'immobilisa. En vérité, elle lui était venue comme ça, d'un seul coup, sans prévenir. Parce que le fait que sa relation avec Erik soit officielle ne changeait pas le problème. Shaw courait toujours et il fallait l'arrêter.

« Tu es toujours décider à tuer Shaw ? »

Erik se rembrunit. La réponse était évidente et ne plairait certainement pas à Charles.

« Tu connais déjà la réponse. »

L'allemand se remit à marcher, lâchant ainsi la main de son compagnon. Le télépathe ne tarda pas à l'imiter, pour ne pas le perdre de vue.

« Tuer ne t'apportera pas la paix. »

Il le savait bien, mais il devait le faire. Quel sens aurait sa vie sinon ? Et puis cet homme avait déjà vécu suffisamment longtemps. Il ne répondit pas. Il savait que peu importe ce qu'il dirait, son homme en serait blesser. Ce n'était pas le but. Pour toute réponse, il s'arrêta de nouveau pour l'enlacer. Il avait besoin de le sentir près de lui. Evoquer Shaw l'avait fait replonger dans un état qu'il ne voulait surtout pas retrouver. Charles le laissa faire, docile. Toutefois, un grognement désapprobateur les obligea à se séparer. Un couple, sur le pas de sa porte, les regardait avec mépris.

« Dégagez de là ! On veut pas de monstres comme vous ! » s'exclama la femme.

« Pédales ! » renchérit l'homme.

Erik sentit la colère le submerger. Avant qu'il ne fasse une bêtise, Charles lui attrapa la main pour l'entrainer plus loin. Il avait eu suffisamment de mal à le sauver, il n'allait certainement pas le laisser se perdre à nouveau pour des idioties.

Finalement, ils rentrèrent au manoir, l'allemand était trop furieux pour continuer à flâner. Il risquait de faire quelque chose de stupide.

La porte d'entrée à peine passée, Erik se dirigea vers l'étage telle une furie. Raven qui trainait dans le coin s'approcha de son frère qui soupirait.

« Qu'est ce qu'il lui arrive ? »

Charles hésita un moment à lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé, mais renonça. Connaissant sa sœur, il était à peu près certain qu'elle allait monter sur ses grands chevaux.

« Vous ne vous êtes pas disputés au moins ? Ce serait vraiment dommage, la robe va bientôt être livrée. »

Son frère se contenta de lever au ciel. Les bêtises que sa sœur disait à longueur de journée depuis quelques temps lui passaient complètement au-dessus de la tête. Il n'hésita pas une seconde à la planter sur place pour rejoindre son homme qui s'était enfermé dans sa chambre. Il frappa légèrement contre le bois de la porte. Aucune réponse.

« Erik … C'est moi. »

Il entendit la clé tourner dans la serrure. Quand il entra, Erik était assis sur le lit, dos à lui. La porte se referma d'elle-même. Charles n'y prêta aucune attention. Il rejoignit son compagnon qui avait les yeux perdu dans le vague.

« Ne fais pas attention à eux … »

Erik ne réagit pas. Il sentait la colère battre toujours dans ses veines. Et ça lui faisait mal. Mal parce qu'il pensait avoir trouvé un nouveau sens à sa vie. Et il se rendait compte que quoi qu'il fasse celui qu'il avait été était toujours là, prêt à prendre le dessus à la moindre opportunité. La main de Charles sur sa cuisse le tira de sa torpeur.

« Quoi qu'on fasse, on ne sera jamais acceptés pour ce que nous sommes. »

Bizarrement, le télépathe eut l'impression d'entendre Raven, ce qui eut pour unique conséquence de l'inquiéter. Il craignait que cet incident mineur ne replonge Erik dans son désir de vengeance et dans sa haine du genre humain. Ne trouvant pas de mots à lui répondre, il se contenta de passer son bras autour de ses épaules pour l'amener doucement contre lui. Un lourd silence s'installa alors. L'allemand était plongé dans ses pensées noires et son compagnon cherchait en vain un moyen de le réconforter. Finalement, après plusieurs minutes qui parurent être des heures au télépathe, Erik repris la parole.

« Comme Raven a déjà tout organisé, on pourrait peut-être … »

Charles fronça les sourcils. De quoi Erik était-il bien en train de parler ? Et puis ce visage peu sûr de lui ne ressemblait pas du tout à son homme. Son trouble ne fit qu'augmenter quand il vit son compagnon s'agenouiller par terre. Là Charles commençait à vraiment s'inquiéter pour la santé mentale de l'allemand. Mais il ne s'attendait absolument pas à ce qui suivit. En effet, Erik posa un genou au sol avant de prendre les mains du télépathe dans les siennes. Télépathe qui avait des yeux gros comme des soucoupes.

« Charles veux tu m'épouser ? »

Etrangement la seule chose à laquelle Xavier pensa fut aux hurlements de joie de Raven. Qui ne tardèrent pas à retentirent depuis le couloir. Erik lança un regard mauvais à la porte.

« Dis ouii ! » hurla la voix de la mutante depuis le couloir.

La voix de Hank retentit à son tour, mais si les deux hommes se fiaient au raffut, c'était surement pour la virer et ainsi leur laisser un peu d'intimité.

« Alors ? »

Charles prit une profonde inspiration. Pour une surprise c'était une surprise. Et à vrai dire, il ne savait pas du tout quoi répondre. Un nouveau silence s'installa. Silence qu'Erik dû prendre pour un refus car il se releva et se dirigea à grand pas vers la sortie. Après avoir crié un « Attend ! », qui resta sans réponse le télépathe l'imita et parti à sa poursuite. Il le rattrapa dans le couloir avant de l'obliger à s'arrêter.

« Attends ! Je …. Oui ! »

Il n'avait pas réfléchi et commençait sérieusement à s'en vouloir d'avoir dit ça, mais la lueur profondément heureuse qui éclaira le visage d'Erik, le persuada qu'il avait pris la bonne décision. Alors qu'ils s'embrassaient, un nouveau hurlement résonna. Raven passa devant eux en courant et en criant à tue-tête : _Il a dit oui !_ Mais nos deux tourtereaux n'avaient pas vraiment la tête à l'écouter. Au bout d'un moment, Charles demanda, inquiet :

« Tu ne vas quand même pas m'obliger à porter la robe, si ? »

Un hochement de tête sadique lui répondit.

« J'étais sérieux quand je disais que tu serais sexy en robe. »

Le télépathe leva les yeux au ciel. Si ça pouvait faire plaisir à son homme, il le ferait. Après tout, ce n'était pas grand-chose. A nouveau, ils s'enlacèrent tendrement. Alors que Raven revenait vers eux, Erik murmura à l'oreille de son fiancé : _Je te veux à mes côtés. Pour toujours. _

OoOoO

Tout le monde l'avait abandonné. Déclencher une guerre n'avait donc plus le moindre intérêt. Il repassa en revue tout ce qu'il avait fait, et une seule conclusion lui parvenait : il était un salaud. Sébastian Shaw plaça le canon de son revolver dans sa bouche. Il compta jusqu'à cinq. Et tira.

OoOoO

« Erik, t'as du courrier. »

Tous ceux qui étaient présents dans la cuisine (c'est-à-dire tout le monde) se regardèrent, étonnés. Il fallait dire que l'allemand ne recevait jamais de courrier. Avec de grands yeux, il saisit l'enveloppe que lui tendait Hank. Sous plusieurs regards impatients, il l'ouvrit pour en sortir une lettre. A mesure qu'il lisait, ses yeux s'agrandissaient et son teint devenait de plus en plus pale. Les couverts du petit déjeuner s'envolèrent alors que le Frigidaire commençait dangereusement à trembler. Brusquement, il se leva de table pour disparaitre dans l'escalier. Charles, qui avait recommencé à s'inquiéter, quitta lui aussi la tablée pour le rejoindre.

Il n'y avait qu'une chose qui pouvait mettre Erik dans cet état. Et le télépathe n'était pas sûr que son fiancé en sortirait indemne.

_Edit le 15/08/2011_


	2. Part Two

_Disclaimer_ : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, tout est à Marvel et à celui qui a eu la brillante idée de faire ce film.

_Note_ : Donc, voila la suite de I Want You By My Side. C'est toujours aussi peu sérieux, mais je m'éclate bien à l'écrire alors je continue. J'avais dit que cette fic serait en deux parties, et bien en fait elle en comptera trois. Cette partie ne devait pas se finir comme ça, mais c'est pas de ma faute, c'est celle de Charles et Erik. M'enfin … Du coup, comme je ne peux pas décemment pas les laisser comme je les ai laissé, je ferais une suite prochainement. Très prochainement, j'espère. Ah oui, et je voulais aussi dire que je vais surement éditer la première partie, je me suis rendue compte qu'il y avait des fautes dans les derniers paragraphes et il faut que j'aère le lemon. Voilà ! Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. Et les reviews sont toujours les bienvenues.

oOoOo

_Part Two_

Charles passa une main distraite dans les cheveux de son compagnon. Ils étaient tous deux allongé sur le lit d'Erik, ce dernier confortablement calé dans les bras de son amant. La lettre était négligemment posée sur la couverture. Abandonnée. Presque à contre cœur, l'allemand avait acceptée de la faire lire au télépathe. La nouvelle qu'elle apportait l'avait mis une nouvelle fois hors de lui. Aveuglé par la colère, il avait failli retomber dans le cercle infernal qui avait été sa vie. Avant. Mais la simple présence de son Charles près de lui avait réussi à l'apaiser. Ainsi, les deux hommes n'avaient pas échangé la moindre parole. Ils s'étaient seulement embrassés, avec amour, avant qu'Erik ne s'installe dans les bras de son partenaire pour dissiper les dernières traces de rage qui subsistaient.

A la lecture de la fameuse lettre, la réaction de Charles n'avait pas été la colère. Juste la surprise. Ainsi c'était comme cela que ça se terminait. Il ne l'aurait jamais imaginé, et pourtant … En soit, c'était plutôt une bonne nouvelle. Néanmoins, il comprenait la rage d'Erik. Il avait passé sa vie, son existence, à traquer Shaw. Cet homme qui l'avait détruit. Un monstre. Un monstre qui s'excusait. Le télépathe ne l'aurait pas cru s'il n'avait pas eu la preuve sous les yeux. Une lettre à la fois d'excuse et de suicide. La lettre d'un homme lâche. Le document, si mal écrit, venait de replonger l'allemand dans une torpeur froide et Charles savait qu'il allait devoir redoubler d'attention envers l'homme qu'il aimait s'il ne voulait pas risquer de le perdre.

« Je n'arrive pas à le croire. »

La voix d'Erik brisa un silence qui s'était insinué entre les deux quelques minutes plus tôt. Pervers. Son fiancé ne répondit pas. Il n'y avait rien à répondre. Il se contenta seulement de déposer un baiser dans ses cheveux si bien coiffés. A ce contact, l'allemand ferma les yeux. Maintenant que Shaw était mort, il ressentait un grand vide dans sa vie. Cet homme avait quand même occupé une place importante dans ses pensées pendant une bonne partie de son existence. Il était un but et pour dire vrai, Erik n'avait jamais, ne serais-ce qu'une seconde, penser à ce qu'il allait faire une fois que Schmidt serait mort. Il lui restait quoi désormais ? D'autant, que sa soif de vengeance n'était même pas assouvie. Ce monstre lui avait décidément tout pris. D'abord sa mère, puis son âme. Et enfin sa revanche. Même pas capable de mourir dignement !

Le corps de Charles contre le sien lui rappela tout ce qu'il avait gagné ces derniers mois. Dans les semaines à venir, il allait unir sa vie à celle de l'homme qu'il aimait. Il pourrait enfin avoir la vie qu'il n'avait jamais eue. C'était son unique but. Plus de colère, plus de haine, plus de vengeance. Sa vie avait enfin trouvé un sens. Charles. Sur cette pensée, il s'endormit.

Quand il s'extirpa d'un sommeil sans rêve, il était seul. Charles lui avait retiré son pull et son pantalon avant de le recouvrir d'une couverture. Touché par l'attention, il abandonna le lit confortable. Sa première destination fut la cuisine. Il fallait qu'il boive, sinon il allait finir desséché. Et puis, il espérait y trouver Charles. Malheureusement pour lui, il n'y avait que Raven. Malheureusement … En effet, à peine eut-il passé la porte qu'elle l'incendia en lui sautant presque dessus.

« Tu crois que c'est le moment de dormir ? On est en retard sur les préparatifs ! Alors c'est pas le moment de flancher. Et s'il te plait, je t'en supplie, dis-moi que tu as trouvé un costume … Et pas un vieux machin ! Il faut un truc classe ! »

Pris de court, Erik ne sut pas vraiment quoi répondre. Il balaya la pièce du regard, à la recherche d'une aide providentielle, mais manque de chance il était seul face à sa future belle-sœur. Future belle-sœur … Il se figea. Raven allait devenir sa belle-sœur … L'appréhension lui tordit l'estomac. Il n'était pas sûr de survivre à _ça_. Il commençait à sérieusement envisager la fuite, mais la jeune femme l'apostropha une nouvelle fois.

« C'est pas vrai ! Faut vraiment tout faire par soi-même dans cette maison … »

Visiblement épuisée, elle se passa une main lasse sur le visage avant de reprendre :

« Bon, je vais demander à Sean et Alex de t'accompagner, cet après-midi vous irez en ville et vous me trouverez quelque chose de convenable. Convenable tu entends ? »

Avec son index accusateur pointé vers lui, elle ressemblait étrangement à Charles. Il sourit devant la comparaison. Ce fut une erreur ….

« Et arrêtes de sourire bêtement ! Tu pourras avoir l'air idiot autant que tu veux, mais après le mariage ! »

Mentalement, il nota de ne jamais mettre Raven en colère. C'était une question de survie. Aussi cessa-t-il de sourire aussi sec et choisi de battre en retraite. Il bafouilla un « oui » ridicule avant d'abandonner la cuisine, toujours aussi assoiffé. Il fallait vraiment qu'il trouve Charles. Ainsi, sa seconde destination fut la bibliothèque. Et heureusement, elle s'avéra être la bonne. Le télépathe était assis bien confortablement dans un fauteuil, un livre posé sur les genoux.

« Enfin réveillé ? » demanda t'il quand il l'entendit entrer.

Pour toute réponse, Erik se contenta de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de prendre place en face de lui. Il regarda sans retenue son homme, qui n'avait pas arrêté de lire. Finalement, Charles dû sentir ce regard insistant car il releva les yeux.

« Quoi ? »

Erik passa sa langue sur ses lèvres en un geste tout à fait provocant.

« On t'as déjà dit que tu étais beau comme un dieu ? »

Agréablement surpris par la remarque, le télépathe rougit significativement. Gêné, il baissa la tête en bafouillant un vague « Non ». Les lèvres de l'allemand s'étirèrent en un sourire carnassier alors qu'il se relevait. D'un geste sec, il balança le livre de Charles pour s'installer à califourchon sur ses genoux.

« Et on t'as déjà dit que tu es diablement sexy quand tu rougis ? »

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, Erik captura une nouvelle fois ses lèvres. Très vite, les mains du télépathe se frayèrent un chemin sous la chemise de son partenaire pour caresser la peau qu'elles connaissaient par cœur. Toutefois, une voix outrée, derrière la porte, les empêcha d'aller plus loin.

« Vous aurez tout le temps de fricotter APRES le mariage ! »

L'allemand laissa un soupir frustré s'échapper de ses lèvres. Il allait se lever pour dire très gentiment à Raven de s'occuper de ses affaires, mais Charles le retint en posant sa main sur son bras.

« Elle se donne beaucoup de mal, alors essaie d'être gentil avec elle. Si ce n'est pas trop te demander … »

Erik ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel. Cependant, il ne bougea pas. Il ne pouvait rien refuser à Charles. Cet homme aurait pu lui demander la lune qu'il serait allé lui chercher. Quelques mois auparavant, il aurait trouvé cette mentalité totalement lamentable, mais aujourd'hui beaucoup de choses étaient différentes. Lui le premier.

Soudain, le visage de Charles se fit soucieux. Inquiet, l'allemand se releva, prêt à protéger son homme contre n'importe quoi (encore une chose stupide qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginer faire avant).

« Au fait où est Moira ? »

OoOoO

Charles Xavier choisi de compter jusqu'à cinq avant de pousser la porte du bureau de l'agent MacTaggert. Visiblement, l'humaine avait quitté le manoir depuis quelque jours (si ce n'était pas une semaine. Ou deux), mais personne n'avait remarqué son absence. Quoi que le télépathe était persuadé que c'était le cas d'Erik, mais bien évidemment ce dernier n'avait rien dit, trop heureux de s'en être débarrassé. Inquiet, Charles avait donc téléphoner à la CIA qui lui avait confirmé que Moira était revenue chez eux. Il avait ainsi décidé de lui rendre visite pour connaitre les raisons de son départ. Bien entendu ça n'avait absolument pas plu à Erik qui n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de bouder. Enfin, il avait une longue après-midi de shopping qui l'attendait, ça allait lui changer les idées. C'était du moins ce que le télépathe espérait. D'un soupir, il chassa momentanément son homme de ses pensées. Il aurait tout le loisir d'y penser plus tard.

Il prit une profonde inspiration. _Un. Deux. Trois. _D'un geste machinal, il lissa sa chemise. _Quatre. Cinq. _Nouvelle inspiration. Puis il ouvrit la porte. Les yeux de Moira s'agrandirent sous la stupeur quand elle le vit entrer. En une seconde, elle passa par toutes les couleurs, et finalement, son visage resta sur le rouge. Maladroitement, elle se leva pour se rapprocher de Charles qui hésitait à s'avancer davantage.

« Charles … »

La voix de la femme partait légèrement dans les aigues, surement à cause de son malaise, ce qui était plutôt désagréable à entendre. Cependant, le télépathe ne s'en formalisa pas. Il était bien trop poli pour ça.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Charles baissa les yeux vers le sol. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire en réalité. Toutefois, une chose était certaine, il ne pouvait décidément pas lui avouer que personne n'avait remarqué son absence jusqu'à maintenant. Cela manquerait cruellement de tact. Et il ne voulait pas la blesser.

« Je suis venu m'excuser. »

Elle fronça les sourcils. D'un geste, elle l'incita à poursuivre ses explications.

« Tu ne nous a pas clairement expliqué les raisons de ton départ, mais je peux supposer qu'il peut s'expliquer par le fait que tu ne te sentais pas à l'aise parmi … nous. Je me trompe ? »

Moira baissa la tête, à son tour. Elle s'était carrément enfuie du manoir en réalité, sans prévenir personne. Mais ce n'était pas pour les raisons que Charles venaient d'évoquer. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie mal à l'aise en compagnie des mutants. Enfin si, peut être avec Erik, mais c'était différent. Elle hésita un moment à lui avouer les véritables raisons de sa fuite. Finalement, elle opta pour une demi-vérité.

« Tu as raison. »

Les trois mots semblaient presque arrachés de la bouche de l'humaine. Ce qui intrigua Charles. Discrètement, il fit une timide incursion dans son esprit. Ce qu'il découvrit le fit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles. Ainsi c'était donc ça ce qui gênait tant Moira !

« Ohh ! »

« Quoi ? »

Il releva les yeux vers elle, gêné. Timidement, il murmura.

« Je ne savais pas … »

L'agent de la CIA ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre. La gêne disparu de ses traits pour laisser à la place à la colère. Comment avait-il pu s'introduire dans son esprit sans lui en parler avant ?

« Je suis désolé » reprit-il.

Elle ferma les yeux. Elle se sentait ridiculement exposée et vulnérable. Et maintenant que Charles avait découvert les sentiments qu'elle avait pour lui, elle ne savait plus où se mettre. Surtout qu'elle ne voulait pas passer une homophobe. Elle ne l'était pas, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que Charles serait bien mieux avec elle qu'avec Erik.

« On va se marier. »

Il voulait l'achever ou quoi ? Le choc de la nouvelle fut si grand que Moira fut obligée de se rassoir. Se marier, et puis quoi encore ? Cependant, elle se reprit bien vite en se disant qu'elle devait surveiller ses pensées. Elle n'avait pas envie de vexer Charles.

« Ce serait bien que tu vienne. »

Elle leva des yeux emplis de larmes, surprise. Elle doutait fortement qu'Erik soit du même avis.

« Je ne sais pas … Je verrais. »

Réellement désolé pour elle, le télépathe lui sourit. Puis comme il n'y avait plus rien à dire, il quitta le bureau, avec appréhension. Erik allait être furieux. Mais tant pis …

OoOoO

« Je suis sûr que ça, ça lui irait à ravir. »

Alex lança un regard suspicieux à la petite robe en dentelle que Sean désignait du doigt. Son amant était devenu suicidaire ou quoi ? Rien qu'imaginer Erik porter ce genre de … chose paraissait inconvenant. Et si le principal intéressé l'apprenait il risquait de ne pas être content. Alex aimait peut être joué avec le feu, mais il n'était pas stupide. Il savait très bien ce qu'il pouvait faire, et ce qu'il ne devait surtout pas faire. Imaginer Erik se dandiner dans une robe noire trois fois trop petite pour lui faisait partie de la seconde catégorie.

« T'es dingue ! Range moi ça tout de suite, on est là pour trouver un costume pour le marié. Si on revient sans, Raven est capable de nous tuer. »

Sean leva les yeux au ciel, mais s'exécuta. Juste à temps puisque Erik ne tarda pas à apparaitre, l'air lasse et énervé ne celui qui se demande ce qu'il fait là, peint sur le visage.

« Tu sais, je pense qu'on devrait rester traditionnel. » lui dit Alex qui lui aussi commençait à en avoir plus que marre.

L'allemand leva un sourcil. Il était prêt à faire n'importe quoi, du moment que ça le sortait de là-dedans le plus vite possible. Et que ça contentait Raven, il n'avait pas envie qu'elle l'incendie. Encore une fois. Alex les abandonna sur place. Toutefois, il ne tarda pas à revenir, quelques vêtements dans les bras. Du coude, il poussa un Erik plus que réticent dans une cabine d'essayage.

« Bon une chemise blanche … Vas y enfile la. »

Lentement et avec beaucoup de mauvaise volonté, l'allemand retira son éternel pull à col roulé puis son T-shirt. En grognant presque, il enfila la chemise que le jeune homme lui tendait par-dessus le rideau.

« Jusque-là ça va. » déclara Alex en découvrant le résultat. « Tiens, met ça maintenant. »

Erik regarda avec mauvaiseté le pantalon noir qu'on lui tendait. Finalement, il se força à se rappeler qu'il faisait ça pour Charles ainsi il s'enferma à nouveau pour le mettre. A peine avait-il refermé les boutons qu'un premier problème lui sauta aux yeux. Cette chose était trop grande pour lui. Au niveau de la taille du moins. C'est la raison pour laquelle les quelques clients du magasin purent voir une ceinture noire, elle aussi, voler toute seule jusqu'aux cabines d'essayage. Sean et Alex ne tardèrent pas entrer et firent une moue dubitative en détaillant ce que ça donnait.

« Nan. » finit par lâcher le roux. « Ça lui va pas du tout. »

Son compagnon ne fit que confirmer pensivement par un signe de tête. Il lâcha une phrase vague concernant la chemise avant de disparaitre dans les rayons. Quelques secondes plus tard, il était de retour. Il tendit sa trouvaille à Erik qui grogna une nouvelle fois avant de consentir à se changer. Après s'être débarrassé de la chemise blanche, il passa la nouvelle, d'un gris foncé et qui était dans une matière bizarre. Froide.

« C'est quoi ça ? » râla t'il.

Les deux autres hommes se sourirent.

« C'est de la soie. »

Sean sourit plus largement en découvrant le résultat. Voilà qui était mieux. Il y avait encore quelques détails à peaufiner, mais ils tenaient le bon bout. C'était déjà ça. Avec des gestes précis, il ouvrit quelques boutons de la chemise, dévoilant ainsi une partie du torse d'Erik.

« Hé ! » protesta ce dernier. « Te gêne pas surtout ! »

Loin de se démonter, le roux lui replia ses manches sur les avant-bras et sortit sa chemise du pantalon.

« C'est pour un mariage quand même. » rappela Alex.

Tout en admirant son travail, Sean répondit :

« De toute façon au point où ils en sont. »

Son partenaire ne put qu'être d'accord. Et puis Raven ne pourrait pas dire qu'il n'était pas « classe ». Alex se serait même risqué à dire qu'Erik était carrément sexy habillé de la sorte. Toutefois, cette remarque resta mentale.

« Par contre, il va falloir faire quelque chose pour tes cheveux. » reprit Sean, l'air navré.

L'allemand le fusilla du regard, l'air de dire : « Ils ont quoi mes cheveux ? » ce qui ne démonta pas le roux. Loin de là. Tel un penseur, ses yeux se perdirent dans le vague et il posa son index sur son menton. Au bout d'un moment, alors qu'Erik et Alex se lançaient des regards inquiets, il claqua des doigts et disparut à son tour dans le magasin. Il ne tarda pas à revenir, un chapeau à la main.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse avec ça ? »

« Communément, les gens normaux le mette sur leur tête. »

L'allemand se retint de ne pas l'étrangler. Avec mauvaiseté, il se saisit du feutre noir avant de la placer sur sa tête. Un large sourire apparu sur le visage du roux.

« Parfait ! Tu es parfait ! Il manque plus qu'un sourire et tu seras à tomber. »

Le seul sourire qu'il obtint fut en réalité une grimace mécontente. Néanmoins, il eut la présence d'esprit de s'en contenter. Même si Erik se fichait pas mal du résultat, il était ravi. Cette torture était terminée. Enfin !

OoOoO

Raven fit une moue dubitative en découvrant ce que les trois garçons avaient acheté, et pendant un moment, elle regretta de ne pas avoir dit à Hank de les accompagner. Toutefois, elle resta silencieuse. Après tout ce n'était pas si mal. Et au moins elle pouvait rayer ça de son interminable liste de choses à faire.

« Je suppose que tu n'as pas écrit tes vœux ? »

Erik leva des yeux surpris vers la jeune femme. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça encore ?

« Bon, Sean et Alex, ça ne vous dérange pas de lui donner un coup de main ? Il ne va jamais s'en sortir sinon. »

Vexé, l'allemand allait répliquer mais les deux amants ne lui en laissèrent pas le temps. Ils s'empressèrent d'approuver avant de trainer le futur marié dans leur chambre. Toutefois, il ne tarda pas à leur fausser compagnie. Il fallait qu'il voie Charles. Il avait laissé son fiancé rendre visite à Moira, autant dire aller dans le camp de l'ennemi. Il devait à tout prix s'assurer que son adorable cobaye allait bien.

Il commença par chercher dans la bibliothèque, mais celle-ci étant vide, il se rabattit sur la chambre de Charles. Cependant, alors qu'il se rapprochait de la pièce il entendit la voix de Raven résonner dans le couloir. Sans réfléchir il se cacha dans un placard. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle le voit là alors qu'il était censé préparé le … enfin il ne savait plus quoi, mais ça avait l'air important. Il attendit de longues minutes que la voix de Raven (qui visiblement discutait avec Hank) disparaisse totalement. Une fois sûr qu'elle n'était plus dans les parages, il abandonna sa cachette avant de rejoindre la chambre de Charles.

« Erik. Ça tombe bien, je voulais te voir. »

Les grands esprits se rencontrent, tiens. L'allemand referma la porte derrière lui avant de rejoindre son compagnon. Avant qu'ils ne se lancent dans la moindre conversation, il embrassa langoureusement son télépathe. Il lui avait manqué. Cet après-midi de shopping entre hommes avait été une véritable torture ! Et il n'avait qu'une envie : se plaindre pour que Charles le plaigne. Cependant, le télépathe avait visiblement d'autres idées en tête. Idées qui n'étaient pas vraiment au gout d'Erik.

« Je suis en train de faire la liste des invités. Bien évidemment, il y a Raven, Sean, Alex et Hank. Et j'ai aussi invité Moira. »

Le cœur de l'allemand manqua un battement.

« Tu as fait quoi ? »

Charles inspira profondément. Il ne s'était pas attendu à une autre réaction.

« J'ai invité Moira. Elle … Enfin, c'est une amie et je l'aime bien. »

Erik détourna la tête, contrarié.

« Et puis, elle me fait de la peine. Elle est amoureuse de moi, c'est difficile à vivre pour elle. »

Le télépathe se rendit compte trop tard qu'il avait fait une erreur. Le visage de l'allemand se tordit sous la colère tandis qu'il se relevait.

« Et tu l'as invitée ? Tu te rends compte que tu laisses le loup entrer dans la bergerie, là ? »

Charles se leva à son tour, pour être à sa hauteur. Il n'aurait pas dû lui dire que l'humaine avait des sentiments pour lui, mais maintenant que c'était fait, il comptait bien la défendre. Elle n'y était pour rien après tout.

« N'exagère pas. Elle ne va pas me sauter dessus à la moindre occasion. »

Erik se força à prendre une longue inspiration.

« Je ne veux pas d'elle à notre mariage … Sinon, j'annule tout. »

D'un pas rageur, il quitta la chambre de son partenaire. Telle une furie, il traversa le manoir qu'il abandonna lui aussi. Il voulait juste partir. Très loin.


	3. Part Three

_Disclaimer : _Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, tout est à Marvel et à celui qui a eu la brillante idée de faire ce film.

_Note : _Troisième partie de I Want You By My Side … Et ce n'est toujours pas la fin. Finalement cette fic sera plus longue que prévue. Au moins quatre parties, si ce n'est pas cinq. En ce qui concerne celle-ci, le début est beaucoup plus sérieux que les parties précédentes, mais ça va devenir plus léger par la suite. Huum … Que dire d'autre … Ah oui, encore un grand merci à Cerise. Et aussi ATTENTION LEMON (encore xD). D'ailleurs je m'excuse d'avance pour l'absence de longueur de mes lemons. Ils sont vraiment courts, je m'en rend compte, mais bon ... Bref, je crois que c'est tout. Donc bonne lecture et pensez aux reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir.

_oOoOo_

_Part Three_

Il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il venait de se produire. Assis sur le sol, la tête dans les mains, il peinait à admettre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Et pourtant, la réalité avec toute sa dureté ne cessait de s'imposer à lui. Il essayait de la repousser, de toutes ses forces, il essayait. Et à chaque fois, c'était comme un coup qu'il prenait dans le creux du ventre. Il savait qu'il aurait dû l'empêcher de partir. Tout faire pour le retenir. Il n'avait pas pu.

Quelqu'un entra dans la chambre. Il releva la tête. Espérant que ce soit lui. Lui. Mais ce n'était que Raven. Il la sentit plus qu'il ne la vit s'agenouiller sur le sol pour le prendre dans ses bras. Tout n'était que brouillard. Brusquement une chape de fatigue s'abattit sur lui. Lourde. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent en même temps que ses paupières se fermaient. Il voulait dormir. Juste dormir. Oublier … Dormir …

OoOoO

Il était trempé. Ses cheveux dégoulinaient sur son visage. Ses vêtements collaient contre sa peau. Sa peau qui ruisselait. Et il avait froid. Le vent qui accompagnait la pluie le transperçait. Un peu plus à chaque fois. Mais il ne bougeait pas. Depuis des heures il était debout, immobile. Il avait perdu la notion du temps. Il regardait, incapable de prendre une décision. Il regardait la lumière à la fenêtre de Charles. Il voulait partir. Mais il voulait rester. Il ne savait plus.

La lumière finie par s'éteindre. Il n'y avait plus que l'obscurité. Tout autour de lui. Plus aucun espoir. Lentement, il se laissa tomber par terre. Les larmes ne tardèrent pas à se mêler à la pluie. Il ne savait plus …

OoOoO

L'ambiance était tendue. Bien évidemment, tout le monde était au courant du différend qui avait opposé Charles et Erik la veille. Et personne n'osait ouvrir la bouche, trop gêné pour ne serait ce faire une remarque sur la pluie qui était tombée toute la nuit. Ainsi, Raven semblait vouer une admiration sans limite à son bol de céréales qu'elle ne quittait pas des yeux. Hank buvait son café, tout en veillant soigneusement à ne pas regarder Charles. Sean, lui, ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer le télépathe qui pour sa part n'avait qu'une envie. Etre seul. Le malaise ambiant ne pouvait être pire. C'est du moins ce que tous pensais avant qu'Alex ne fasse irruption dans la pièce.

« Quand Erik se barre, Charles perd espoir ! »

Le télépathe vira subitement au blanc translucide. Il déglutit lentement alors qu'Alex, qui ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'il se trouve dans la cuisine, souhaitait plus que tout disparaitre. Hank se cacha encore un peu plus dans son café, son nez touchait presque le liquide chaud, mais il n'en avait rien à faire. Raven, elle, fusillait le maladroit du regard en lui promettant silencieusement une mort lente et douloureuse. Sans un mot, Charles quitta la table. Quand il fut parti, Alex, rouge pivoine, se laissa tomber sur une chaise. Trois paires d'yeux accusateurs se tournèrent automatiquement vers lui.

« Je pensais qu'il était dans sa chambre … » tenta-t-il de se défendre.

Hank secoua la tête d'un air navré. Il s'empressa de finir son café avant de rejoindre son laboratoire. Au moins là il était sûr d'être tranquille. Et surtout de ne pas entendre les bêtises des autres.

« T'es vraiment qu'un abruti ! »

Il lança un regard suppliant à Raven. Mais son visage demeurait dur. Elle ne tarda pas à se lever, abandonnant son bol sur la table. Quand il la sentit s'approcher de lui, Alex tressaillit. Dieu seul savait ce qu'elle allait lui faire. Avec ses deux doigts, elle lui attrapa l'oreille qu'elle pinça fortement.

« La prochaine fois, tu tourneras sept fois ta langue dans ta bouche avant de parler. »

Une grimace de douleur déforma le visage du jeune homme. Cependant, il se retint de protester. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il avait apprise, c'était de ne pas contredire Raven. Puis sans un regard pour les deux garçons elle quitta elle aussi la cuisine. Piteusement, Alex tourna la tête vers Sean. Son ami se leva pour venir s'assoir sur ses genoux. Tendrement, il déposa un baiser sur l'oreille meurtrie de son compagnon avant de descendre sur ses lèvres.

« J'ai bien aimé la rime … »

Un sourire ne tarda pas à naitre sur le visage d'Havok. Il passa sa main sur les joues du roux avant de l'embrasser, un peu plus fougueusement.

OoOoO

Un léger coup, frappé contre le bois de la porte de sa chambre, tira Charles de ses pensées. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de répondre, Raven pénétra dans la pièce. De sa démarche gracieuse, elle s'approcha du lit dans lequel il était à moitié allongé pour s'installer près de son frère. Il posa un regard remerciant vers elle avant de passer son bras autour de ses épaules. Tout en prenant sa véritable apparence, bleue, elle nicha sa tête dans son cou. Depuis qu'Erik et les trois autres garçons étaient entrés dans leur vie, ils avaient perdu cette habitude. Se retrouver tous les deux. Discuter de tout et de rien. Se prendre le bec. Se réconcilier. Et ils auraient tous les deux menti en affirmant que ces moments de complicité ne leur manquaient pas. Ils avaient vécu seuls, ensemble, pendant de nombreuses années. Ils avaient toujours été là l'un pour l'autre. Tout partager. Aujourd'hui, ils se retrouvaient.

« Est-ce que tu l'aime ? »

La mutante brisa un silence confortable. Jamais auparavant, elle ne s'était inquiétée des sentiments que son frère pouvait avoir pour Erik. Ils paraissaient si évidents ! Mais depuis leur dispute … Elle avait compris, la veille quand elle avait retrouvé Charles prostré au sol, qu'il n'était plus de temps de jouer les entremetteuses. Son frère avait besoin d'elle. Il avait besoin de sa sœur, pas d'une quelconque organisatrice de mariage.

« Je crois … »

Raven déposa un baiser sur sa tempe avant de se serrer un peu plus contre lui. Maternellement, elle commença à caresser ses cheveux. D'habitude, les rôles étaient inversés. C'était toujours lui qui la consolait. Qui la rassurait. Petite fille, elle faisait très souvent des cauchemars, alors elle avait énormément de mal à s'endormir. Charles avec bienveillance la prenait contre lui, lui lisait une histoire et restait avec elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve le sommeil. Parfois, il restait même toute la nuit auprès d'elle. Gardien de ses songes.

« Il va revenir, j'en suis sûre. »

Aujourd'hui c'était son tour. Un moyen de le remercier pour le grand frère génial qu'il avait toujours été.

« Raven ? »

« Oui ? »

La jeune femme ferma les yeux. Un long silence s'installa. Il n'était pas pesant. Au contraire, il paraissait plutôt agréable. Pendant un long moment, ils restèrent ainsi, sans parler. Charles réfléchissait. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer qu'Erik reviendrait. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas. Mais il était comme ça. Candide.

Il l'attendrait. Toute sa vie si il le fallait. Mais il l'attendrait. Erik reviendrait, il en était sûr.

« Merci. »

Raven sourit.

« De rien, tu sais très bien que mon épaule et moi on sera toujours là le jour où t'aura besoin. »

Ce fut au tour de Charles se sourire. Il laissa sa tête retomber contre celle de sa sœur alors qu'un nouveau silence s'installait.

OoOoO

La première chose qui frappa Erik quand il ouvrit les yeux fut le froid. Il était trempé et le fait d'être allongé sur un lit de feuilles mouillées n'aidait pas vraiment. En tremblant, il se rassit. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour se souvenir de comment il s'était retrouvé là. Puis la dispute avec Charles lui revint en mémoire. Il avait quitté le manoir, sans pour autant s'éloigner. Il ne voulait pas mettre trop de distance entre le télépathe et lui. Il était donc resté à regarder la lumière qui filtrait de la fenêtre de son homme. Le reste était plus flou. Il avait dû s'installer dans le premier bosquet qu'il avait trouvé, histoire d'être un peu à l'abri de la pluie. Un peu. En grimaçant, il se releva. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il dormait à même le sol, mais c'était toujours aussi douloureux. Alors qu'il quittait le bosquet qui lui avait fait office de chambre d'hôtel, il remarqua qu'il était en fait sous la chambre de Charles. D'un pas rapide, il s'en éloigna pour retrouver le couvert des arbres. Il avait besoin de réfléchir.

Qu'était-il en train de faire ? Epouser Charles n'était-ce pas une grosse erreur qu'il regretterait toute sa vie ? Il n'était pas le genre d'homme à s'engager. Il n'était pas le genre d'homme à aimer. Alors si tout était si simple, pourquoi ne partait-il pas ? Tout simplement … Pourquoi donc n'arrivait il à partir ? Pourquoi ? Dépité, il se prit la tête dans les mains. Il ne pouvait pas vivre sans Charles. Cette vérité se frayait tendancieusement un chemin à travers ses idées désordonnées. Il ne pouvait pas vivre sans lui. C'était effrayant. Surtout pour quelqu'un qui avait toujours eu l'habitude de vivre seul. Il se laissa tomber sur le sol.

Il sentait une présence près de lui. Avec lui. Mais ce n'était pas angoissant. C'était plutôt l'inverse. Apaisant. Il ressentait … Charles. Pendant un moment, il crut que le télépathe s'était introduit dans son esprit. Toutefois c'était différent des autres fois. Ce n'était pas dans sa tête. C'était dans son corps entier. Une sensation. Douloureuse. Charles avait mal. Il pouvait le sentir. Il pouvait lire la déception dans les yeux qu'il ne voyait pas. Subitement, il ressenti le besoin pressant d'être près de lui. Avec lui. Il dut se faire violence pour ne pas se précipiter à l'intérieur et le serrer dans ses bras.

Il savait ce qu'il voulait. Il savait qu'il était prêt à aimer. Il ferait tout pour le récupérer. Même ramper devant lui.

OoOoO

La journée avait été très calme. Les préparatifs du mariage étant mis entre parenthèses pour le moment, Raven avait pu passer une bonne partie de la journée blottie contre son frère. En fin de journée, elle l'avait finalement quitté pour aller préparer à manger. Sean et Alex avaient passés la journée enfermés dans leur chambre et Hank dans son laboratoire. L'ambiance avait donc été morose. Tout comme le moral de Charles. Même après le départ de sa sœur, il était resté dans son lit, à broyer du noir. Il n'avait même pas fait l'effort de descendre pour le dîner que Raven s'était évertuée à préparer. Il savait qu'elle ne lui en voudrait pas. Il n'avait pas faim de toute façon. Cependant, il était bien conscient qu'elle ne lui laissait qu'un sursis. En effet, dès le lendemain, il était certain qu'elle l'obligerait à quitter la torpeur confortable dans laquelle il s'était installé. Que ça lui plaise ou non.

Rapidement, la nuit tomba. Il allait encore pleuvoir cette nuit. Charles espérait qu'Erik était à l'abri au moins. Il entendit les enfants rejoindre leurs chambres et le manoir devint mortellement silencieux. Presque effrayant. Il n'y avait jamais fait attention auparavant. Mais maintenant qu'il était seul, une boule s'était formée dans le creux de son estomac. Appréhension … Le télépathe évita de justesse la crise cardiaque quand il deux coups furent frappés contre sa fenêtre. D'un bond, il se leva de son lit pour allumer la lumière. Il resta un moment près de l'interrupteur, se demandant s'il n'avait pas rêvé. Mais le bruit se produisit à nouveau. Il essaya de distinguer l'extérieur, mais il faisait trop sombre dehors. Lentement, Charles se rapprocha de la fenêtre qu'il ouvrit brutalement. Et franchement, il ne s'était pas attendu à découvrir un Erik trempé, flottant de quelques mètres au-dessus du sol. Instinctivement, il se recula, les yeux ronds.

« Tu … voles ? »

Le pouvoir de l'amour. L'allemand se mit une baffe mentale pour cette pensée.

« Non, ce n'est qu'un champ magnétique. »

Son visage se tordit en une grimace. C'était la première fois qu'il faisait ça, et il n'était pas certain de tenir très longtemps. Constatant son manque de stabilité évident, Charles l'invita à entrer d'un signe de tête.

« Merci »

Un silence lourd et gêné s'installa. Les deux hommes se faisaient face, sans oser se regarder dans les yeux. Charles ne savait pas bien quoi dire. Il ne savait pas s'il était heureux de le voir ou s'il lui en voulait. Il ne savait pas s'il voulait l'embrasser ou le gifler. Aussi décida-t-il de ne rien faire.

« Je suis désolé. »

Erik n'était pas mieux loti que son homme. Toutefois, il était bien conscient que c'était à lui de faire un effort et de parler. Se mettre à nu. Comme jamais.

« Je ne veux pas te perdre. Je n'aurais pas dû réagir comme ça. Et je sais que je n'ai aucune excuse. »

Charles croisa les bras. Il ne savait plus comment prendre que son partenaire lui disait. Devait-il le croire ou Erik risquait-il une nouvelle fois de réagir pour le moins violement ? Voyant le visage de son homme rester désespérément fermé, l'allemand fit un pas vers lui avant de planter son regard dans le sien.

« Crois-moi. Je … S'il te plait. Pardonne-moi … »

Les traits suppliants d'Erik lui déchirèrent le cœur. Néanmoins, il ne céda pas.

« Je ne sais pas, Erik. Donne-moi une raison de te croire. Donnes moi une raison de croire que cette fois ça sera différent. »

L'allemand resta muet. Il y avait des choses qu'il ne pouvait pas faire. Qu'il ne pouvait pas dire. Il se contenta de rester immobile, une lueur douloureuse dans le regard. Il savait ce que Charles avait besoin d'entendre. C'était compréhensible. Mais il ne pouvait pas.

« Je veux me marier avec toi parce que … »

Il se tut. Il ne pouvait pas. Il avait essayé. Les mots ne passaient pas. Des larmes de frustration naquirent au coin de ses yeux. Il baissa la tête, dépité. Cependant, la main de Charles ne tarda pas à la lui remonter. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux.

_Je t'aime. _

Le télépathe sourit. D'un pas, il dévora la distance qui le séparait d'Erik. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, se redécouvrirent. Ils ne tardèrent pas à s'enlacer, à la fois tendrement et passionnément. Pour finalement rester blottis l'un contre l'autre.

« Je ne veux plus être loin de toi. »

Erik se sépara de son amant pour vriller son regard dans le sien.

« Etre séparé de toi n'a jamais été une option. »

Charles sourit avant de l'embrasser à nouveau. Très vite, ils éprouvèrent le besoin d'aller plus loin. Les mains de l'allemand glissèrent sous la chemise de son compagnon. Cependant, ils furent vite interrompus. En effet, Erik dû subitement arrêter ce qu'il faisait. La faute à une série d'éternuements qui n'eurent pour unique conséquence que de l'exaspérer. Le visage du télépathe ne tarda pas à se teindre d'inquiétude. Il posa la paume de sa main contre le front de son homme.

« Mon Dieu Erik ! Me dis pas que t'as dormi dehors ? Forcément trempé comme tu es, t'as attrapé quelque chose ! »

Le malade sourit avant d'embrasser à nouveau son compagnon.

« T'es pas bien. Je veux pas être malade moi. »

Erik adopta un air boudeur. Il était extrêmement frustré. Sans prendre en considération les protestations de son amant, le télépathe commença à lui retirer ses vêtements.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là ? »

Charles ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Quand l'allemand fut complétement nu, il l'entraina avec lui dans la salle de bain où il fit couler un jet d'eau chaud.

« Je prendrais une douche uniquement si tu viens avec moi … »

Le télépathe leva les yeux au ciel. Cependant, il ne protesta pas et s'exécuta. Après tout, il en mourrait d'envie.

C'est donc ensemble que les deux hommes se glissèrent sous le jet d'eau. Tout en se souriant, ils s'enlacèrent. Ils ne tardèrent pas s'embrasser. Un baiser humide. Ils fermèrent les yeux. Charles délaissa les lèvres de son partenaire pour son cou. Il y déposa mille et un baisers tout en laissant son compagnon ébouriffé ses cheveux mouillés. En sentant le plaisir monté lentement en lui, Erik s'agrippa aux épaules du télépathe. Xavier grimaça en sentant les ongles s'enfoncer dans sa peau, néanmoins il ne cessa pas de l'embrasser. L'allemand, qui devenait de plus entreprenant, plaqua son amant contre la paroi de la douche. Cette fois, Charles arrêta son activité, au plus grand déplaisir de son partenaire. Un sourire étira les lèvres du télépathe.

« C'est à moi de m'occuper de toi. »

Tout en prononçant ces mots, il repoussa doucement son compagnon contre l'autre paroi. Un grognement satisfait s'échappa des lèvres d'Erik. Un Charles dominateur, voilà qui pouvait être intéressant. Alors qu'il commençait à caresser le corps pressé contre le sien, le télépathe se décolla de lui.

« Ne bouge pas. Laisse-moi faire. »

La lèvre supérieure de Charles se retroussa en un sourire mutin. Irrésistible. L'allemand du se faire violence pour ne pas bouger. Satisfait, le télépathe l'embrassa une nouvelle fois. Toutefois le baiser fut bref. Rapidement, sa bouche descendit sur le torse, finement musclé de son homme. Il prit soin d'embrasser chaque centimètres carrés de sa peau, alors que ses mains malicieuses glissait jusqu'à son bas-ventre. Erik se mordit la lèvre inférieure en sentant des doigts experts effleurés son point sensible. Charles se colla un peu plus contre lui ainsi, il put sentir son membre en érection contre sa cuisse. Ce qui était diablement excitant. Les mains du télépathe, qui étaient jusqu'à lors immobiles commencèrent à caresser, tout d'abord délicatement, puis un peu plus rapidement. La respiration de l'allemand, déjà saccadée se fit irrégulière. Sans qu'ils ne les contrôlent, ses bras s'enroulèrent autour des épaules de son homme qui ne s'en formalisa pas. Tandis que la main gauche de Charles continuait ses caresses, la droite descendit encore plus, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter le plaisir d'Erik. Le télépathe ne tarda pas à entrer un doigt dans son intimité. Puis un deuxième. Pour compenser la douleur engendrée, il redoubla ses caresses. Quand ses yeux croisèrent ceux, débordants de désir, de son partenaire, il le pénétra, en douceur.

Le corps d'Erik se cambra. Sa tête bascula en arrière. Charles commença les mouvements de va et vient. Les gémissements ne tardèrent pas à remplir la salle de bain. Tant pis si des oreilles indiscrètes étaient à l'affut … Des larmes de plaisir commencèrent à couler sur les joues de l'allemand. Rapidement, les mouvements du bassin du télépathe s'accélèrent. Progressivement. Une nouvelle fois, les ongles d'Erik pénétrèrent la chair. Ce qui ne freina pas les ardeurs de Charles. Bien au contraire. Se sentant lui aussi perdre pied, il ferma les yeux. Un cri étouffé parvint à franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. Toutefois, il n'y prêta pas la moindre attention. Cette dernière étant exclusivement accordée à son amant. Chaque coup que le télépathe portait à sa prostate, se propageait dans tout le corps d'Erik. D'elle-même sa tête se baissa pour se poser l'épaule de son compagnon. Le corps de Charles se pressa un peu plus contre celui de son partenaire. Une vague de plaisir ne tarda pas à les emporter tous les deux, balayant tout le reste au passage. Leurs gémissements se mêlèrent, comme leurs corps l'étaient. Leurs deux visages se tordirent en une expression de jouissance pure.

Ils restèrent un long moment sans bouger, l'un dans l'autre. Mélangé. Finalement, et presque à contrecœur ils se séparent. Néanmoins, ils s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois, amoureusement. Alors que leur corps humides, à la fois par la sueur et par le jet d'eau qui coulait toujours, étaient collés l'un contre l'autre, Charles murmura au creux de l'oreille de son homme.

« Je t'aime. »


	4. Part Four

_Disclaimer _: Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, tout est à Marvel et à celui qui a eu la brillante idée de faire ce film.

_Note : _Quatrième partie … Hou, je progresse. Doonc, on repart dans le délire avec cette partie, mais c'est ça qui est bon. Bref, pas grand-chose à dire sur cette partie, juste que je me suis bien éclatée à l'écrire. Et que je suis bien contente de l'avoir terminée. Je suis a peu près sûre que ma fic fera 6 parties finalement. Par contre, la prochaine ne sera pas postée tout de suite. Et oui, je reprends le travail demain, donc forcément ça veut dire beaucoup moins de temps pour écrire. C'est triste … M'enfin. Ah oui, désolée pour les fautes, je me suis relue, mais comme j'ai pas les yeux en face des trous, c'est bien possible qu'il y en ai. Enfin si y'en a trop j'éditerais, tant pis. Encore une fois, je remercie Cerise (sans qui cette fic ne serait jamais née, je tiens a le rappeler). Voilà. Bonne lecture et oubliez pas les reviews !

oOoOo

_Part Four_

Un silence de plomb s'abattit sur la cuisine quand Charles passa la porte. Accompagné d'Erik. Les quatre adolescents, qui prenaient tranquillement leur petit déjeuner, se figèrent. Leurs visages avaient tous la même expression de surprise béate.

« Bonjour … »

En entendant le salut presque désintéressé de l'allemand, le teint de Raven devint brusquement rouge écarlate. Elle se leva en faisant presque tomber sa chaise pour se planter devant les deux nouveaux venus. Sans le moindre préambule, elle décocha une gifle monumentale à Erik qui sous le choc partit en arrière. Choqué, Charles se plaça entre sa sœur et son amant dans le but de protéger ce dernier.

« Bonjour ? C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ! »

Le télépathe sentit Erik s'énerver dans son dos. Zut … Voilà qu'il se retrouvait à jouer les barrages humains pour pas que les deux personnes qu'il aimait le plus se tapent dessus. C'était lamentable. Et puis aucun des trois adolescents assis autour de la table n'auraient au la présence d'esprit de venir l'aider. Evidemment …

« De quoi je me mêle ! » ragea l'allemand.

Raven le défia du regard, le menton pointé en avant. Elle lui aurait certainement sauté à la gorge si son frère ne s'était pas trouvé au milieu. Néanmoins, au lieu de ça, elle prit l'apparence d'un boxer qu'elle avait surement dû voir à la télévision. Ou ailleurs. En tout cas, l'homme faisait au moins deux mètres de haut et ne devait pas peser moins de cent quarante kilos. De quoi effrayer n'importe qui … Sauf Erik, qui bouillait toujours.

« C'est pas bientôt fini ? » fini par s'exaspérer Charles. « Non mais vous avez quel âge ? »

Le télépathe se tourna vers son homme, un air mécontent dessiné sur ses traits d'habitude si sereins.

« Toi tu te calme tout de suite, t'as rien à dire. »

Pour toute réponse, Erik grommela une réponse incompréhensible, mais il finit par obtempérer. Satisfait, Charles s'intéressa à Raven.

« Et toi tu vas me faire plaisir de quitter cette apparence ridicule. »

Après quelques secondes de silence, la jeune femme blonde au visage enfantin qu'était Raven la plupart du temps apparue à nouveau dans la cuisine.

« C'est mieux. »

Elle lança un regard noir à Erik, qui pour une fois choisi de ne pas répondre, avant de regagner sa place. Après un profond soupir, le télépathe se tourna vers ses quatre enfants. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce genre de réaction de la part de Raven. Néanmoins, il devait leur expliquer, sans trop donner de détails, qu'Erik était de retour et que la vie pouvait reprendre comme avant. Et ça, ça n'allait pas être simple. Surtout avec une Raven prête à exploser à la moindre opportunité. Cependant, alors qu'il rassemblait tout son courage, une lueur étrange s'alluma dans le regard de Sean. Alors qu'il se levait en pointant les deux amants du doigt, un large sourire éclaira son visage parsemé de taches de rousseur.

« Alors c'est vous qu'on a entendu hier soir ! »

Charles ouvrit la bouche pour tenter de bafouiller un « quoi » qui resta muet. Il se sentit rougir à une vitesse folle et se demanda un instant si ses joues n'allaient pas s'enflammer. Erik pour sa part, leva un sourcil.

« Je ne me souvenais pas qu'on avait fait autant de bruit … » déclara t'il pensivement.

Le télépathe assena un violent coup d'avant-bras au torse de son homme. Erik darda un regard surpris sur lui mais ne dit rien. C'était la deuxième fois qu'il se faisait frapper en à peine cinq minutes, il n'allait pas non plus tenter le diable.

« Je croyais que c'était vous deux … »

Les yeux de Raven désignaient Sean et Alex du regard. Les deux se dévisagèrent, puis finalement le blond détourna la tête en pestant.

« Tu rigoles ? Môsieur avait une migraine hier soir … Alors je te dis, c'était le calme plat. Et pourtant j'avais plein d'idées … »

La jeune femme l'arrêta d'un geste de la main. Elle ne voulait pas connaitre les détails. Elle reporta son regard sur Erik, failli dire quelque chose mais se ravisa. Si son frère était heureux, elle n'avait rien à dire. Néanmoins, si l'allemand s'avisait de le faire souffrir une nouvelle fois, elle ne serait certainement pas aussi indulgente. Ainsi, les deux nouveaux venus purent prendre place chacun à un bout de la table. Comme si rien ne s'était passé. Charles nota mentalement de remercier Sean …

Alors que le télépathe se servait du café, il remarqua le regard plus qu'instant qu'Erik portait sur lui. Discrètement, l'allemand porta un doigt à sa tempe droite. Comprenant qu'il désirait lui parler « en privé », Charles pénétra l'esprit de son amant. Il eut un peu de mal à démêler les pensées pour le moins désordonnées de son compagnon, mais finalement il arriva à ce qu'Erik voulait lui montrer. Il s'agissait en réalité d'un souvenir. Un souvenir très proche. Charles regarda, presque avec délectation, Raven assener encore une fois la gifle qu'elle avait donné à Erik quelques minutes plus tôt. Le souvenir se dissipa pour laisser la place à un Erik mental bien éloigné du vrai Erik. En effet, il avait un air miséreux et se caressait la joue avec une moue pour le moins adorable. Le télépathe aurait même juré voir des larmes briller au coin de ses yeux. Il laissa un ricanement s'échapper de sa gorge. Automatiquement, les regards des quatre jeunes gens se tournèrent vers lui, mais leurs deux ainés étaient perdus dans les yeux de l'autre et semblaient très loin d'eux pour le moment.

_« Tu l'avais méritée._ »

Le Erik mental prit un air suppliant. Il alla même jusqu'à renifler comme un enfant triste. Décidément incapable de lui résister, Charles céda, bien trop rapidement à son gout d'ailleurs.

_« C'est d'accord, je m'occuperai de toi. Tout à l'heure … »_

_« J'aime quand tu t'occupes de moi. »_

En secouant la tête, le télépathe coupa le contact mental. L'allemand attrapa sa tasse fumante, un sourire discret flottant sur son visage. Il avait trouvé un moyen infaillible d'amener son homme à faire tout ce qu'il souhaitait. Il ne regrettait décidément pas d'être revenu. Même si ça lui avait valu une gifle de la part de Raven. Le jeu en valait la chandelle …

OoOoO

Alors que l'après-midi ne faisait que commencer, un hurlement de joie résonna dans tout le manoir. Intrigué (et peut être un peu inquiet aussi) Charles se hâta de gagner salon d'où provenait le cri. Il espérait qu'il n'était rien arrivé de grave et surtout, surtout, que sa sœur et Erik n'avaient pas repris leur querelle là où ils l'avaient laissée. C'était bien leur genre … Toutefois, si le hurlement était bien celui de Raven, il n'avait en aucun cas l'air d'être un cri de victoire. A réfléchir, le télépathe l'aurait plutôt qualifié de jubilatoire. Alors que Charles pénétrait dans le salon, Sean les rejoignit, l'air un peu inquiet. Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard surpris, se questionnant silencieusement sur les raisons de la joie subite de la jeune femme, mais visiblement aucun des deux n'avait la réponse.

« Heu … Raven, ça va ? »

Souriante comme jamais, elle se tourna vers le rouquin. Un carton, très allongé et pas très haut, était posé sur la table basse. Visiblement c'était cette … chose … qui la rendait si heureuse. Abandonnant Sean des yeux, elle se tourna vers son frère, un sourire carnassier peint sur le visage.

« La robe est arrivée ! »

Charles se sentit pâlir. Instinctivement, il recula de quelques pas en secouant la tête.

« L'heure des essayages à sonner ! » clama t'elle en tapant dans ses mains.

En entendant ces mots, le télépathe senti sa détermination s'envoler d'un seul coup. Courageusement, il choisit la fuite. Alors qu'il commençait à courir pour rejoindre Erik, qui il en était certain le protègerait, il entendit Raven crier à Sean.

« Cache moi ça, faudrait pas qu'Erik tombe dessus ! »

Elle se lança à la poursuite de son frère. Toutefois, elle ne réussit pas à le rattraper avant qu'il n'atteigne la chambre de son homme. Sauvé … Du moins c'était ce qu'il croyait.

En voyant son partenaire, essoufflé, faire irruption dans la pièce, Erik se releva d'un bond de son lit (dans lequel il somnolait) pour se rapprocher de son adorable cobaye. L'air soucieux, il lui saisit les mains pour l'obliger à le regarder alors que Charles lançait des regards apeurés vers la porte. Avant qu'il ait eu le temps de lui poser la moindre question la porte s'ouvrit à la volée pour laisser apparaitre une Raven visiblement très excitée. Automatiquement, le télépathe se plaça derrière l'allemand pour utiliser son corps comme bouclier humain. Le frère et la sœur restèrent immobiles, à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un aurait l'obligeance de me dire ce qui se passe ? » finit par demander Erik, au comble de l'exaspération.

Un autre sourire carnassier se dessina sur les lèvres de Raven. Charles se tassa un peu plus sur lui-même pour être totalement caché par son amant. Comme un noyé se serait accroché à une bouée de sauvetage, il s'accrocha au pull d'Erik. Il ne voulait pas porter cette chose. Il ne voulait pas ! Il avait été idiot d'accepter cette condition et maintenant il le regretterait. En tout cas, jamais, _jamais_, il ne mettrait de robe. Il porterait un costume, comme son homme. Et c'était tout.

« La robe est arrivée. »

Les yeux d'Erik s'illuminèrent. Il échangea un regard entendu avec sa future belle-sœur avant de se décaler d'un pas, laissant ainsi son amant vulnérable aux attaques. Raven n'hésita pas une seconde. Elle sauta sur son frère avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de prendre la fuite et l'immobilisa sans la moindre difficulté. Charles se prit à regretter le temps où il avait le dessus sur elle … Une époque lointaine. Alors qu'il se faisait trainer de force hors de la chambre de son bien-aimé (qui ne l'était plus du tout à ce moment-là), le télépathe lança un regard noir à Erik. Le traitre ! Il allait lui payer, c'était certain.

OoOoO

« Oh mon dieu ! Oh mon dieu ! »

Charles leva les yeux au ciel. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas croire ce qui était en train de lui arriver. Et pourtant … Après la lâche trahison d'Erik, Raven avait trainé son frère dans sa propre chambre où Sean les avaient rejoints avec le carton maudit. Et ainsi, depuis au moins cinq minutes, la jeune femme s'extasiait sur la robe qu'elle avait enfin sortie de sa boite. Le télépathe, lui, ne voulait même pas regarder. Néanmoins, un peu curieux quand même, il finit par se retourner. La première chose qui le frappa fut la présence de Sean, qui n'était pas parti comme Xavier l'avait pensé. Il n'allait pas rester avec eux quand même …

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ? »

Le visage du rouquin s'illumina.

« Tu crois pas que je vais manquer ça ? Et puis Raven m'a demandé de rester, au cas où elle est besoin d'aide … »

Le télépathe se renfrogna. Ça allait déjà être assez humiliant, mais alors si en plus il y avait des spectateurs … Il n'était pas sûr de survivre à ça.

« Besoin d'aide pour quoi ? »

Sean ouvrit la bouche mais la voix de Raven, légèrement hystérique, retentit à nouveau.

« Elle est juste magnifique. Magnifique ! »

Charles se demanda un moment si sa sœur n'allait pas avoir un orgasme rien qu'en regardant le vêtement. Mais quand ses yeux tombèrent par hasard sur la fameuse robe, il ne put s'empêcher de penser, qu'en effet, elle était jolie. Mais pas sur lui …

Raven se décida enfin à abandonner l'objet de sa vénération du regard. Elle se tourna vers son frère, l'air sérieux.

« Déshabilles-toi ! »

Charles passa du rouge au blanc en peine quelques centièmes de seconde. Il ne pouvait pas être plus mal à l'aise qu'il ne l'était. C'était humainement impossible. Sauf qu'il n'était pas humain.

« T'es malade ? »

La jeune femme poussa un soupir avant de lui donner un léger coup sur la tête.

« Il faut bien que tu enlèves tes vêtements si tu veux la mettre … »

Il secoua la tête. Désespéré.

« Dépêches toi, sinon c'est moi qui te déshabilles et crois-moi, tu vas pas aimer. »

En poussant un soupir résigné, Charles s'exécuta. Il savait que sa sœur était plus que capable de mettre sa menace à exécution, comme il savait que ça ne serait certainement pas agréable. Avec une lenteur exagérée, il commença donc par déboutonner sa chemise sous le regard attentif de Raven. Après s'être débarrassé du vêtement, il s'attaqua à son pantalon qu'il retira en pestant. A croire qu'Erik déteignait sur lui à la longue. Quand elle découvrit les jambes de son frère, Raven eut un mouvement horrifié.

« Mon dieu ! Il va falloir que tu te rase ! »

Ce fut au tour de Charles d'être horrifié. Il regarda ses jambes, en commençant à légèrement paniqué. Heureusement, Sean vola à son secours.

« Heu … Raven, vu la longueur de la robe, ça se verra pas si il a du poil aux pattes. »

Elle parut septique pendant un moment, mais le télépathe approuva vigoureusement pour lui enlever cette horrible idée de la tête. Finalement elle accepta de d'abord voir ce que ça donnait une fois la robe enfilée avant de le raser, au plus grand plaisir de Charles qui put enfin respirer normalement. Surtout, ne pas oublier de remercier Sean … Ce petit incident passé, le télépathe se débarrassa enfin de ses chaussettes pour ne rester qu'avec son boxer. Il se sentait nu. Nu et exposé. C'était définitif, il avait perdu sa dignité.

L'air toujours très sérieux, Raven reprit la robe qu'elle avait soigneusement posée sur une chaise. Elle examina son frère sous toutes les coutures avant de se tourner vers Sean.

« Dis, tu peux me donner le tabouret, là ? »

Il s'exécuta et bientôt, la jeune femme se retrouva perchée dessus.

« Bon, il va falloir la passer par la tête, et on aura plus qu'à resserrer le corset une fois qu'elle sera mise. »

Au mot « corset » Charles blêmit. Cependant, il resta silencieux. De toute façon il n'osait plus ni ouvrir la bouche, ni respirer.

Avec l'aide de Sean, Raven réussit à passer la robe par la tête de son frère, qui, en plein cauchemar, avait fermé les yeux. Il ne voulait pas voir ça de toute façon. Une fois cela fait, la jeune femme descendit de son perchoir pour mettre le vêtement correctement. Bien évidemment, il flottait un peu en haut, mais comme Charles n'avait pas de poitrine … Il faudrait juste serrer un peu plus le corset et ça irait. Ce qu'elle ne tarda pas à faire. Sans un mot, elle passa dans le dos de son frère et serra le lacet de toutes ses forces. Le télépathe eut un hoquet et sa respiration se coupa. Brusquement, il rouvrit les yeux à la recherche d'oxygène.

« Désolée … » murmura la mutante. « J'ai toujours rêvé de faire ça. »

En souriant, elle desserra un peu le lacet.

« C'est bon comme ça ? »

Après avoir vérifié qu'il pouvait respirer convenablement, le télépathe acquiesça. En faisant une moue satisfaite, Raven l'examina une nouvelle fois sous toutes les coutures avant de se planter devant lui. Pendant un moment, elle le regarda dans les yeux. Puis son regard descendit sur la robe et son visage s'illumina. Elle joignit les mains devant elle en repartant dans une nouvelle litanie de « Oh mon dieu ! »

« Sean, il faut que viennes voir ça ! »

Le rouquin, qui était resté un peu en retrait, ne tarda pas à la rejoindre. Il effectua le même manège qu'elle et son visage s'illumina de la même façon.

« C'était voulu ? »

Pensivement, elle secoua la tête négativement. Le télépathe, un peu inquiet, baissa la tête. Toutefois, il ne voyait pas bien ce qui pouvait les mettre dans un tel état.

« Mon frère à des yeux de rêve … »

Oui. Certainement. Mais il ne voyait pas le rapport. Est-ce que quelqu'un allait enfin avoir la bonté de lui expliquer ce qu'il y avait ?

« Tes yeux, Charles. » répondit Sean, comme si il avait lu dans ses pensées. « La couleur de la robe fait ressortir tes yeux. »

Tout en disant cela, le jeune homme se saisit d'un miroir qu'il planta devant le marié. Sauf qu'il ne voyait pas grand-chose là-dedans, mais bon … Raven se tapa la tête.

« J'aurais dû prévoir ça … Un grand miroir. Quelle bourrique ! »

« On a qu'à aller dans la salle de bain sinon. »

Raven se gratta la tête, l'air de réfléchir.

« D'accord, mais sort en premier et vérifie qu'il n'y a personne dans le couloir. Je veux que personne ne le voie avant le grand jour. »

Sean hocha la tête avant d'obéir. Charles de son côté, restait silencieux. Il doutait que sa sœur ne se préoccupe de son avis. Alors autant ne rien dire. Finalement, le feu vert leur parvint depuis le couloir. En courant presque, ils rejoignirent la salle de bain dans laquelle ils s'enfermèrent à double tour. Heureusement que la pièce était grande. Le télépathe, hésita un long moment avant de se tourner vers le miroir, mais il dut s'y résoudre sous les regards insistants de Sean et Raven. Lentement, il se tourna pour découvrir le résultat.

Résultat qui était pour le moins étonnant. En effet, la robe, bleue pâle, faisait très bien ressortir la profondeur de ses yeux azurs. Le bustier laissait à nu une partie de son torse et dévoilait ses épaules. Malgré le fait que ce soit une robe de mariage, elle restait très simple, sans traine interminable et autres choses du genre. Ce qui ne déplaisait pas le moins du monde à Charles. Le bas descendait certes jusqu'à ses pieds en s'élargissant, mais il n'occupait pas une superficie impressionnante. Le tissu, très léger, était pour le moins confortable et le télépathe se surprit à s'y sentir à l'aise. Après tout … Pourquoi pas. Finalement, il pourrait bien s'y faire à cette chose.

« Bon … » reprit Raven après un moment de silence. « Je vais réfléchir à ce que je vais pouvoir faire de tes cheveux, mais son verra ça plus tard. »

Le visage de la jeune femme se décomposa. Brusquement livide, elle se prit la tête dans les mains, visiblement au bord des larmes.

« Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? » s'inquiéta son frère.

Elle releva la tête pour se tirer les cheveux en gémissant.

« Les chaussures … Qu'est-ce que tu vas mettre comme chaussures … »

Sean ouvrit grand les yeux. Visiblement, lui non plus n'avait pas pensé à ça. Charles les regarda tour à tour avant de baisser la tête en rougissant.

« Heeu … Je crois que j'ai une solution pour ça … »

OoOoO

Raven, Sean et Charles avaient abandonné la salle de bain pour se retrouver dans la chambre de ce dernier. Le télépathe avait retiré la robe qui était restée soigneusement rangée dans la chambre de la jeune femme pour remettre des vêtements plus … normaux. En entendant la solution de son frère le visage de Raven s'était à nouveau illuminé de joie. Elle était à nouveau excitée comme une puce et ne tenait pas en place.

« Alors, elles sont où ? »

Charles s'agenouilla près du lit pour sortir du dessous une boite rectangulaire.

« Vous n'avez pas intérêt à répéter ça à qui que ce soit ! »

Les deux plus jeunes hochèrent vigoureusement la tête ce qui ne rassura qu'à moitié le télépathe. Mais bon … Maintenant c'était trop tard, il allait devoir assumer. Presque avec appréhension, il ouvrit la boite pour en sortir une paire de chaussure. De femme. Et avec des talons. En découvrant ça, le rouquin ne put s'empêcher de pouffer. Charles le fusilla du regard mais ne dit rien. Après tout, il l'avait bien cherché. Les sourcils froncés, Raven se saisit d'une deux chaussures blanches. Ce n'était certes pas parfait, mais ça ferait l'affaire. Quoi que elle n'était pas certaine que son frère puisse marcher avec ça. En effet, les talons, assez fins, étaient aussi plutôt hauts. Une bonne dizaine de centimètres à vue de nez. Ça promettait d'être épique …

« Dis Charles, pourquoi t'as des chaussures à talons sous ton lit ? »

La question à laquelle il ne voulait surtout pas répondre. Toutefois, il n'avait plus vraiment le choix désormais.

« Et bien … C'est que en fait … J'aime marcher avec … »

Les deux autres se dévisagèrent et Charles se demanda un instant si ils n'allaient pas se moquer de lui. Heureusement, ils n'en firent rien. Raven se contenta de couler des yeux surpris vers son frère avant de demander, avec espoir.

« Tu sais marcher avec ça ? »

Presque penaud, le télépathe hocha la tête. C'était son secret honteux et inavouable.

« Fais voir ! »

Avec un soupir résigné, Charles enleva les chaussettes qu'il avait remises quelques minutes plus tôt. Alors qu'il enfilait les chaussures, Raven nota qu'il refermait les lanières en cuir avec des gestes qui suintaient l'expérience. Sous les yeux admiratifs des deux mutants, le télépathe se releva et n'eut aucun mal à trouver son équilibre. Lentement, il avança jusqu'à la porte, puis il revint. Il recommença deux ou trois fois, en marchant un peu plus vite à chaque passage. Son maintien était parfait et il ne faisait aucun faux pas. De quoi faire pâlir d'envie n'importe quel mannequin.

Au comble de la joie, Raven sautilla sur place en tapant fort dans ses mains. Ravi, son frère arrêta son défilé pour s'assoir sur le lit et enlever ses chaussures. Sans tarder, il les remit dans leur boite avant de la faire glisser sous le lit.

« Mon frère est génial ! »

Raven déposa un baiser sur la joue de Charles avant de quitter la pièce, guillerette. La journée d'essayage était terminée. Sean pouvait aller retrouver Alex (pour se faire pardonner de sa migraine de la veille) et le télépathe pouvait vaquer à ses occupations.

OoOoO

Raven, quant à elle, avait encore énormément de choses à préparer pour le mariage. Elle devait s'occuper du traiteur. S'occuper des fleurs. S'occuper de la décoration du manoir et du parc, puisque la cérémonie se passerait ici. Voir avec Charles pour la liste des invités. Il fallait trouver quelqu'un pour les marier aussi. Bien sûr, l'acte ne serait pas officiel, c'était malheureusement impossible, mais symbolique. Et elle avait encore tout un tas de détails à régler. Parmi lesquels, aider Erik à rédiger ses vœux. Elle avait malheureusement abandonné l'idée qu'Alex et Sean pourrait s'en charger. La dernière fois, ça ne s'était pas très bien passé. C'était la raison pour laquelle elle se dirigeait d'un pas rapide vers la chambre de l'allemand.

Alors qu'elle allait frapper, un bruit à l'intérieur la retint. C'était bizarre. C'était comme si … Non ça ne pouvait pas être ce qu'elle croyait. Néanmoins, elle tendit l'oreille. C'était bien ça. Erik … fredonnait. La jeune femme se figea. La situation était pour le moins surréaliste. Toutefois, elle ne tarda pas à se reprendre. C'était une occasion inespérée. Sans s'annoncer, elle entra. Et le spectacle qu'elle découvrit la laissa coite. En plus de fredonner, Erik était en train de danser. Seul. Comme un manche en plus. Raven retint un fou rire et se contenta de se racler la gorge. L'allemand, surpris et pour une fois mal à l'aise se retourna. Il lui lança un regard noir avant de quitter la pièce, furieux.

« Tu répètes ce que t'as vu et je te tue. »

La menace, glaciale, aurait stoppé n'importe qui. Sauf que Raven n'était pas n'importe qui. Bien décidée à en savoir davantage, elle se lança à la poursuite de l'allemand.

« Tu ne sais pas danser ? »

Sans se retourner et en marchant toujours d'un pas rapide Erik répondit un brumeux : _Laisse tomber !_ Il ne savait pas vraiment où il allait. En fait il s'en moquait. Il voulait juste se débarrasser de la jeune femme. Toutefois, elle était comme les parasites. Une fois accrochée, impossible de s'en défaire.

« Charles n'est pas au courant de ton petit … problème ? »

Cette fois ci, l'allemand fit volteface. D'un regard, il s'assura qu'ils étaient bien seuls dans le couloir.

« Ne lui en parle surtout pas … S'il te plait. »

Erik se remit à marcher, espérant qu'elle en resterait là, mais visiblement c'était trop demander.

« Tu ne progressera pas tout seul. Et à ce train, le jour du mariage tu danseras toujours comme un manche. »

Une nouvelle fois, il s'arrêta pour lui faire face. Sauf que cette fois, il n'avait plus l'air menaçant. Il avait un sourcil levé, interrogateur.

« Je peux t'apprendre. »

Il hésita. Il doutait que ce soit vraiment une bonne idée. Toutefois, il devait admettre qu'elle avait raison. Tout seul il n'arrivait à rien. Alors il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Et puis c'était pour Charles qu'il le faisait. A contre cœur, il accepta. Sans grande conviction, il serra la main que Raven lui tendait.

« Demain, première leçon à trois heures. »

Et sans un mot de plus, elle le laissa là. Un peu abasourdi.


	5. Part Five

_Disclaimer : _Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, tout est à Marvel et à celui qui a eu la brillante idée de faire ce film.

_Note : _Voilà enfin la cinquième partie ! J'ai eu un mal fou à l'écrire, j'ai recommencé au moins quatre fois avant de me décider à retirer un passage qui me bloquait. Enfin, je ne suis toujours pas satisfaite du résultat, je n'aime pas vraiment ce chapitre, mais bon comme il s'y passe des choses plus ou moins importantes, je suis obligée de le mettre. La prochaine partie sera la dernière, ça sera enfin le mariage, y'en a qui vont être contents. Voilou, je vous retrouve pour une note bis à la fin du chapitre. En attendant, bonne lecture !

_oOoOo_

_Part Five_

Un roulement de tonnerre retentit bruyamment. La pluie avait commencé à tomber dans la soirée, alors que les mutants passaient à table. La lourdeur de l'atmosphère, largement due à l'orage, s'était fait sentir par un silence de plomb. Les mots échangés durant tout le diner se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main. Il fallait dire que Sean et Alex n'étaient pas descendus pour manger. Visiblement, ils avaient des choses bien mieux à faire … Et comme il ne fallait pas compter sur Hank pour mettre un tant soit peu d'agitation … De son côté, Raven était tellement épuisée par sa journée qu'elle somnolait presque dans son assiette. Charles était même persuadé qu'elle avait piqué du nez pendant quelques minutes entre la salade et le fromage. Ce dernier n'était pas beaucoup plus bavard. Premièrement parce qu'il était au moins aussi fatigué que sa sœur. Et deuxièmement parce que la trahison de son homme lui restait toujours en travers de la gorge. Ce n'était certes pas bien grave, et à dire vrai il ne lui en voulait pas le moins du monde, mais il se sentait d'humeur taquine. Il avait bien envie d'embêter Erik, pour lui montrer qu'il n'était pas le seul à connaitre le sens du mot vengeance. C'est la raison pour laquelle, il affichait un visage neutre, impassible et n'avait pas adressé ne serait-ce qu'un regard à son amant. Ainsi, Erik, qui n'était jamais très loquace, n'avait pas dit un mot et semblait broyer du noir. Pour le plus grand plaisir de son partenaire.

Ainsi, une fois la table débarrassée, chacun était parti de son côté, en silence. Charles savait qu'Erik était dans sa chambre à tourner en rond pour décider de ce qu'il convenait de faire. Venir le voir ou en rester là. Et le télépathe, qui n'avait nullement besoin de sa mutation pour savoir ce qu'il y avait dans la tête de son homme, était persuadé que l'allemand choisirait la première solution. Il voudrait des explications. Un éclair déchira le ciel alors qu'un nouveau coup de tonnerre se faisait entendre. La pluie battait furieusement contre les carreaux en un rythme entrainant. Charles aimait la pluie. Il aimait voir les gouttes d'eau s'échapper du ciel pour venir nourrir la terre. Il aimait l'entendre tomber la nuit. Il aimait la regarder pendant les après-midi d'hiver. Et il n'avait qu'une envie. Se précipiter à l'extérieur pour laisser l'eau ruisseler sur son visage et mouiller ses vêtements. Mais Erik allait venir. D'une minute à l'autre. Une forte rafale de vent souffla dans les arbres. Il l'écouta siffler, avec attention. Un instant, il imagina être une de ces feuilles arrachées d'une branche, voltigeant au gré des courants d'air. Il aurait aimé être une feuille. Et Erik aurait été le vent. Une force indomptable le poussant en avant. L'entrainant toujours plus haut. Une force sans laquelle il s'écraserait lamentablement au sol. Un coup léger frappé contre sa porte le tira de ses rêves. Il esquissa un sourire, mais quand il autorisa Erik (parce que ça ne pouvait être que lui) à entrer, son visage était redevenu fermé. Aucun mot ne fut échangé pendant de longues minutes. Erik était parfaitement immobile, le visage grave et fixait intensément son amant, comme pour lire ses pensées.

« Tu m'en veux encore pour cet après-midi ? »

Tout en s'efforçant de prendre un air contrarié, Charles hocha la tête positivement. Il devait avouer qu'il aimait avoir le dessus sur son homme, et pas seulement pendant leurs ébats. En croisant les bras, il se détourna pour retourner s'assoir sur le lit qu'il avait quitté quand l'allemand était entré. Repentant, ce dernier s'approcha pour s'assoir à côté de lui. Il avait bien l'intention de se faire pardonner. Il déposa un baiser dans le cou de son amant qui détourna la tête. En laissant un grognement contrarié lui échapper, Erik renouvela l'opération. Cependant, cette fois ci, il passa sa main sous la chemise du télépathe qui avait de plus en plus de mal à ne pas répondre à ses avances. Pour ne pas perdre la face, il se leva une nouvelle fois. Il enleva ses habits, en prenant bien soin de montrer son corps dénudé a son partenaire, mais garda son boxer. Sans un regard pour l'allemand, il s'installa sous la couette et ne tarda pas à éteindre la lumière. Son homme, ne resta pas abasourdi longtemps. Il s'allongea lui aussi sur le lit et recommença à embrasser la nuque d'un Charles qui lui tournait obstinément le dos. Au bout d'un moment, il se retourna, cachant à grand peine le plaisir que le simple contact des lèvres de son amant sur sa peau produisait en lui.

« Pas ce soir chéri, j'ai un début de migraine. »

Douché, l'allemand resta un moment immobile. Con. Il ne savait plus comment il devait réagir. Partir, rejoindre sa chambre. Ou rester. Il choisit la seconde option. Apres avoir déposé ses vêtements sur une chaise, il prit place dans le lit. Il hésita à se coller contre le corps de son amant, mais après l'accueil plutôt froid qu'il avait reçu, il abandonna cette idée. Il préféra plutôt s'allonger sur le dos et fermer les yeux pour trouver un sommeil qui tarderait à venir, il en était certain. Mais à sa plus grande surprise, il sentit au bout de quelques minutes, une main effleurer son visage. Trop heureux de ce revirement soudain de situation, il ne bougea pas. La caresse s'accentua alors que les doigts descendaient sur son torse. Charles, qui ne pouvait décidément pas résister à son Erik, se releva sur un coude, pour se pencher sur le visage de son amant. Il captura ses lèvres pour un chaste baiser avant de se blottir dans ses bras.

« La prochaine fois, je te laisse redormir dehors. »

L'allemand esquissa un sourire discret. Il avait maintenant la preuve tangible que le télépathe ne pouvait rien lui refuser. Et il comptait bien en profiter.

OoOoO

Le lendemain, vers trois heures, Erik se rendit dans la chambre de Raven, comme elle le lui avait demandé. Il frappa à la porte, avec une légère appréhension. Il avait réellement envie d'apprendre à danser pour Charles, mais avec sa future belle-sœur, c'était tout autre chose. Néanmoins, quand elle lui donna l'autorisation d'entrer, il ouvrit la porte avec entrain. Il ne voulait pas avoir l'air d'hésiter devant la jeune femme. Pas qu'il craignait sa réaction, mais quand même … Pour l'occasion, la jeune femme avait fait de la place dans la pièce, n'hésitant pas à repousser certains meubles. Sur sa coiffeuse, elle avait posé un tourne disque qu'elle était allée chercher dans l'une des pièces les plus reculées du manoir. Sans un mot, elle prit un disque sur son lit avant de l'insérer dans la machine. Un crépitement se fit entendre alors qu'une musique lente et entrainante se faisait entendre. A Whiter Shade of Pale. Sans préambule, la jeune femme se planta devant son élève.

« Il faut que tu me prenne par les hanches. »

Raven était proche de lui. Vraiment très proche. Tant qu'il en était mal à l'aise. Il la regarda des pieds à la tête. Avec agacement, elle attrapa elle-même les poignets de l'allemand pour les poser sur son corps. En se collant presque contre lui, elle passa ses bras autour de ses épaules. Pendant un long moment, ils restèrent immobiles. Visiblement, la jeune femme attendait qu'il fasse le premier pas. Alors il commença à bouger le bassin, un peu au hasard, tout en opérant une manœuvre stratégique pour se décoller d'elle. Toutefois, elle l'arrêta bien vite.

« Non, non, non ! C'est pas comme ça qu'on fait. »

En remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, elle le lâcha.

« Regarde-moi bien, tu vas voir, ce n'est pas bien compliqué. »

Sous le regard intéressé d'un Erik qui n'aurait jamais cru que les cours de danse pourraient l'intéresser, elle se planta face à lui, droite comme un I. Lentement, elle écarta sa jambe droite en la faisant glisser sur le sol. Elle bascula tout son poids sur cette cheville alors que la jambe gauche venait rejoindre sa jumelle. Puis, elle opéra la même chose, mais dans l'autre sens. Plusieurs fois, elle recommença pour bien lui montrer. Quand la chanson fut terminée, elle s'arrêta. Après avoir remis la musique, elle incita l'allemand à faire la même chose. Le visage grave, il se mit droit, les deux pieds collés l'un à l'autre.

« Ton pied droit, fais le glisser sur la droite. »

Il s'exécuta, mais ne tarda pas à s'immobiliser quand elle secoua la tête.

« Moins vite, il faut que ce soit lent, entrainant et sensuel. Recommence. »

Sans protester, il fit ce qu'elle lui demandait.

« Bien. Maintenant, tu mets tout ton poids sur ta jambe droite. Voilà. Le pied gauche revient, mais ne se pose pas complètement au sol. »

Tout en écoutant ses paroles, il essaya de les appliquer. Ainsi, avec lenteur, il ramena sa jambe gauche à côté de la droite.

« Ne sers pas autant tes jambes. »

Avec son pied, la jeune femme sépara les deux chevilles de l'allemand. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'il soit si docile, mais elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre. C'était une agréable surprise.

« Ton pied gauche repars vers la gauche … Doucement ! »

Avec une grimace, il recommença sous l'œil attentif de Raven.

« C'est mieux. Tu bascule ton poids sur la gauche et tu fais revenir la jambe droite. »

Il s'exécuta. Il commençait à comprendre et de lui-même il refit les pas en sens inverse. Un sourire fendit le visage de la jeune femme alors qu'elle hochait la tête.

« C'est bien. T'as compris le truc, mais essaie d'aller moins vite. Tes pieds doivent glisser sur le sol, ils ne se soulèvent pas. »

Erik fronça les sourcils mais tenta de mettre en applications ses directives. La moue satisfaite de la sœur de Charles lui apprit qu'il avait fait des progrès. Pas peu fier, il continua le mouvement pour bien se le mettre en tête.

« D'accord. Maintenant tu tournes, doucement, en continuant les pas. »

Elle le regarda se mouvoir jusqu'à la fin de la chanson. Finalement, il ne se débrouillait pas trop mal. Et quand il mettait de côté sa brutalité et sa rapidité, il pouvait faire preuve d'une souplesse qu'elle ne lui aurait jamais soupçonnée. Pour la troisième fois, elle remit le disque en marche. Elle le rejoignit rapidement pour l'inciter à la saisir par la taille. Presque à contre cœur, il fit ce qu'elle attendait de lui. Lentement, il repris les mouvements de ses pieds tout en veillant à garder une certaine distance avec sa partenaire de danse. Raven attendit que la musique s'arrête pour lui faire ses reproches.

« Bon, tu as saisi le pas, mais tu es trop coincé. Tu dois être collé contre moi, alors on recommence. »

Ils recommencèrent encore une fois. Erik consenti à laisser Raven s'approcher très près de lui, mais il n'en restait pas moins mal à l'aise. Il avait toujours détesté les contacts physiques avec d'autres êtres vivants et il n'aimait pas que quiconque le touche. Sauf Charles, mais c'était différent. Des années de solitude avaient laissées des marques indélébiles. Néanmoins, il s'efforça de faire un effort et essaya de suivre le rythme imposé par Raven. Au bout d'un moment, elle s'arrêta, contrariée.

« Détends-toi. Y'a rien de sensuel et entrainant dans ce que tu me fais là. »

Il se contenta d'un grognement. Il voulait bien faire des efforts, mais jamais il ne pourrait être à l'aise dans des bras autres que ceux de son homme. En levant les yeux au ciel, la jeune femme soupira. Mais dans un bruit d'écailles caractéristique elle changea son apparence. Désormais, en face de lui se tenait Charles. Ou du moins sa copie conforme. La mutation de Raven était fascinante. Raven était fascinante. Mais elle était trop obnubilée par la normalité pour le voir. C'était dommage et d'une certaine manière, Erik s'en sentait peiné. Elle était la sœur de Charles, elle faisait partie de sa famille.

Il eut beaucoup moins de mal à se rapprocher de la jeune femme dans la mesure où elle imitait son frère à la perfection, mais l'allemand n'était toujours pas très à l'aise. Néanmoins c'était déjà mieux, et si Raven le remarqua, elle ne s'en formalisa pas. Pendant une bonne partie de l'après-midi ils recommencèrent les mêmes pas, inlassablement, pour qu'ils s'impriment bien la tête de l'allemand et pour qu'il n'ait pas l'air d'un débutant le jour du mariage. Alors que dix-sept heures sonnaient à l'horloge du salon, la jeune femme remit la musique de leur slow pour la centième fois. Au moins.

« On le refait une dernière fois, après je pense que ça sera bon. »

Sans plus vraiment réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait, Erik l'amena contre lui et ils recommencèrent à danser.

« Dis je peux te poser une question ? »

L'allemand se contenta d'un « huum », que Raven pris pour une réponse affirmative.

« Est-ce que tu l'aimes ? »

Il failli s'arrêter de danser pour l'interroger du regard, mais n'en fit rien. Il pouvait comprendre sa question, elle était légitime après tout. Mais il ne pouvait pas répondre. Bien sûr qu'il aimait Charles, c'était une évidence, mais de là à le dire … Il avait essayé. Sans y parvenir. Finalement, il se détacha quand même de la jeune femme pour lui offrir un sourire éclatant. Le visage de Raven, qui avait toujours l'apparence de son frère s'éclaira. Dans un élan d'affection, elle prit son futur beau-frère contre elle avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille.

« Je suis tellement heureuse pour vous deux. »

Puis elle reprit ses distances. Elle n'allait quand même pas commencer à empiéter sur les plates-bandes de son grand frère. Machinalement, elle reprit son apparence habituelle, c'est-à-dire celle d'une très jeune femme à la longue chevelure blonde et au visage encore rond.

« Je préfère la vraie Raven. » déclara alors Erik, incapable de se retenir plus longtemps.

Elle darda sur lui un regard à la fois surpris et douloureux. Puis sans un mot, elle relâcha sa concentration. Il lui fallait toujours un minimum d'attention pour conserver ce masque qu'elle portait tous les jours. Au fil du temps, elle avait appris à réduire cette attention au minimum sans toutefois réussir à la rendre nul. Il n'y avait que sous sa véritable forme qu'elle n'avait pas à faire d'effort constamment.

« Tu es parfaite comme tu es. »

Une larme roula sur sa joue alors qu'elle changeait à nouveau d'apparence.

« Je suis désolée, je ne peux vraiment pas. »

Avec une certaine tristesse, il la laissa partir. Il désirait vraiment qu'elle s'accepte telle qu'elle était, qu'elle apprenne à cultiver la différence. Parce que même si ils étaient comme chien et chat, il l'appréciait énormément et la savoir si mal dans sa peau le touchait. Mais il avait conscience qu'elle n'était pas encore prête. Il espérait seulement que ça ne tarderait pas trop à venir. Alors qu'il franchissait lui aussi la porte, il se prit à se dire qu'il ferait mieux d'en toucher deux mots à Charles. Si le compliment venait de lui, elle aurait sans nul doute beaucoup moins de difficulté à s'accepter. Mais ça, le télépathe ne l'avait pas encore compris. C'était ironique quand on y réfléchissait bien, mais Charles était tellement naïf que l'évidence lui passait bien souvent sous le nez. Erik secoua la tête en souriant. La journée avait été éprouvante et il devait bien avouer qu'il était épuisé. D'un pas rapide, il se dirigea vers la chambre de son télépathe.

OoOoO

« Bon sang ! »

Le visage d'Erik était à la fois soucieux et contrarié. Il essayait de donner du plaisir à son homme, tout en prenant son pied, mais malheureusement il devait avouer que c'était un échec total. Depuis dix bonnes minutes, il s'agitait comme un beau diable à l'intérieur de son amant mais en regardant le visage grimaçant de Charles, il ne pouvait arriver qu'à une seule et unique conclusion. Il lui faisait mal. En pestant, il consenti à se retirer avant de s'allonger à côté de son compagnon Jamais il n'avait été si frustré. C'était à se cogner la tête dans les murs. Et par-dessus ça, il se sentait nul. Terriblement nul. Même pas capable de faire correctement l'amour à son homme. Sa virilité en prenait un sacré coup, de même que son ego. Son impuissance lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. C'était définitif, il était nul. Archinul. En soupirant, il se tourna sur le côté, dos à Charles. Peut-être qu'avec une bonne nuit de sommeil, ça irait mieux.

La main de Charles sur son épaule lui tira un grognement. Il ne voulait surtout pas voir la déception dans les yeux de son homme. Il se sentait suffisamment mal comme ça. Néanmoins, le télépathe n'était du genre à se décourager aussi facilement. Après avoir déposé un chaste baiser sur sa nuque, il murmura au creux de son oreille.

« Ce n'est pas grave … »

Un autre soupire s'échappa des lèvres d'Erik. Bien sûr que c'était grave. C'était même dramatique selon lui. Il ne s'était jamais senti plus misérable. Les lèvres de Charles se posèrent une nouvelle fois sur sa peau. Et puis encore une fois. Toutefois, l'allemand ne réagis pas. Il ne voulait pas bouger. Loin de s'avouer vaincu, son compagnon se décida à employer les grands moyens. Il se releva à demi dans le lit pour faire basculer son homme sur le dos. Ce dernier grogna, bien entendu, mais Charles fit la sourde oreille. De tout son poids, il s'allongea sur son amant pour vriller ses yeux dans les siens.

« Ce n'est pas grave. »

Pour l'empêcher de répondre, il plaqua sauvagement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Erik tarda à répondre. Mais devant l'insistance de son fiancé, il ne peut qu'entrouvrir la bouche, pour laisser le passage à une langue frivole. Pendant plusieurs minutes, ils s'embrassèrent, bruyamment. Comme plus tôt dans la soirée, les deux hommes se caressèrent. Toutefois, ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblait vouloir aller plus loin. Ils pouvaient très bien s'aimer comme ça aussi. Au bout d'un moment, ils finirent par se séparer pour reprendre leur souffle. Charles descendit du corps nu de son amant pour s'installer entre ses bras. Pas la moindre parole ne fut échangée pendant plusieurs minutes.

« Je sais pas ce qui s'est passé … »

Le télépathe caressa tendrement l'avant-bras de son partenaire. Erik était visiblement inquiet, alors qu'il n'avait aucune raison de l'être. Ce genre de chose arrivait à tout le monde. Et c'était peut être la première fois que ça se produisait, mais ce n'était certainement pas la dernière.

« Tu es un amant formidable. »

Le compliment, pourtant sincère, ne suffit pas à dérider Erik, désormais boudeur. Charles leva les yeux au ciel devant tant d'opiniâtreté. Mais il l'était encore plus. Il rendrait le sourire à son compagnon, parole de Xavier !

« Tu es tendre … »

Grognement. Visiblement, ce n'était pas suffisant.

« … tu es doux … »

Grognement. Charles ne se démonta pas.

« … tu es sensuel … »

Grognement. Le télépathe commençait à perdre patience (Erik n'avait décidément pas une bonne influence sur lui).

« … tu es agaçant. »

Pour ponctuer son reproche, il pinça avec force le ventre de son partenaire. Il espérait le faire réagir autrement que par un grognement. Et il fut servi.

« Aaaaaahhhhhh ! »

Le cri résonna longtemps. Abasourdi, Charles ne savait plus quoi faire. Pendant un instant, il se demanda ce qu'il avait fait de travers et commençait à imaginer qu'il avait fait mal à son homme. Il n'y était pourtant pas aller si fort que ça.

« Je déteste que tu fasse ça. »

Il leva un sourcil, soudainement très intéressé.

« Ah oui ? »

Le télépathe sourit. Il avait vaincu ! Et il n'allait pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin. Il réitéra la manœuvre, plusieurs fois d'affilée, sans se soucier des hurlements d'Erik qui menaçaient de réveiller toute la maison.

« Noon ! Arrêtes, je t'en prie. Arrêêêêêtes ! »

Charles n'en fit rien. Il s'était relevé sur un coude et voyait à présent le visage de son amant se tordre sous le rire. C'était bien la première fois … Mais c'était agréable. Chaque jour il découvrait une nouvelle facette de son compagnon, toujours plus surprenante.

« Charles ! »

Ainsi Erik était chatouilleux. C'était bon à savoir. Toutefois sans que Charles ne comprenne pourquoi et comment, il se retrouva plaqué sur le lit, son homme l'écrasant de tout son poids. L'allemand avait maintenant repris le dessus. Brusquement, tout devint très silencieux. Charles se débattit pour se dégager mais son homme lui enserra les poignets tout en enroulant ses jambes autour de lui. Ils luttèrent un bon moment mais finalement, le télépathe abandonna. Son fiancé était incontestablement plus fort. Un sourire malicieux ne tarda pas à se dessiner sur les lèvres de l'allemand. Puis ils s'embrassèrent en essayant de transmettre dans ce geste tout l'amour qu'ils avaient pour l'autre.

Alors qu'il s'étendait sur le corps de son cobaye, Erik murmura dans la nuit des paroles qui tirèrent un sourire lumineux à Charles.

« Je t'aime. »

OoOoO

Apres avoir échangé un regard avec Erik, Charles toqua deux coups contre la porte en bois sale devant laquelle ils se tenaient depuis plusieurs minutes. L'allemand était renfrogné et n'avait pas dit un mot depuis leur départ du manoir. Le matin même, le télépathe s'était reconnecté au Cérébro dans l'espoir de trouver un mutant pour les marier puisqu'Erik ne voulait pas d'humains à leur mariage. Et après environ une heure de recherche, il en était sorti en clamant avoir trouver la perle rare. Ce qui ne plaisait pas vraiment à l'autre homme.

Un jeune homme, au visage carré ne tarda pas à ouvrir la porte. Il les détailla de la tête aux pieds, l'air méfiant.

« Bonjour ! Je m'appelle Charles Xavier et voici Erik Lehnsherr. »

L'allemand ne prit même pas la peine de répondre ni même de sourire. Loin de s'en formaliser, son homme continua.

« Vous êtes … un mutant, c'est bien ça ? »

De plus en plus méfiant l'autre homme le regarda avec suspicion. Sentant là une menace, Erik se tendit, prés à sauter à la gorge de l'autre homme si il faisait mine de toucher son Charles.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous sommes nous-même des mutants. Je suis télépathe et … »

Il lança un regard à l'allemand, mais ne finit pas sa phrase.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? »

« On a besoin de votre aide. »

L'homme leva un sourcil mais se décida à les laisser entrer. Si le pitbull qui n'avait pas prononcé un mot ne lui inspirait pas confiance, l'autre avait plus jovial. Sans leur proposer ne serait-ce qu'un rafraichissement, il s'installa sur une chaise, bientôt imité par les deux autres.

« Vous faites bien les baptêmes et les communions ? Officieusement, bien sûr …. »

Il se contenta d'hocher la tête. En souriant à Erik, Charles reprit :

« Nous aurions besoin de vos services pour un mariage. »

Le mutant les dévisagea. Il ne l'avait jamais fait, mais c'était dans ses cordes.

« Lequel de vous deux se marie ? »

Il comprit quand les deux hommes échangèrent un regard complice. Surpris, il ouvrit la bouche en grand mais ne dit rien. De toute façon, il avait la très nette impression qui si il prononçait une parole de travers le pitbull allait certainement le mettre en lambeaux. Alors autant ne pas jouer avec le feu, il était bien placé pour le savoir.

« C'est d'accord. »

Une nouvelle fois, Charles sourit. Il se leva avec entrain, bientôt imité par les deux autres. Avec enthousiasme, il serra la main de son vis-à-vis alors que l'allemand se tenait en retrait, le visage toujours aussi fermé.

« Merci beaucoup. Je vous recontacterai pour vous faire parvenir les détails. »

Il hocha la tête, amusé par tant qu'enthousiasme.

« Par contre, j'ai deux amies, je pense qu'elles vont être ravies de venir. »

Avec bonne humeur, le télépathe lui assura qu'il n'y avait aucun problème. En souriant toujours, il se redirigea vers la sortie et alors qu'il allait partir, il se tourna une dernière fois pour demander :

« Au fait, votre nom, c'est quoi ? »

« Maddox. »

OoOoO

De retour au manoir, les deux hommes s'enfermèrent directement dans la bibliothèque pour reprendre une partie d'échec commencée le matin même. Ils s'affrontaient dans un silence presque total depuis presque une heure, chacun étant concentrés sur la partie. Jusqu'à ce qu'un détail vienne chatouiller Erik.

« Moira va venir alors ? »

Se sentant embarqué malgré lui sur un terrain glissant, Charles but une longue gorgée de Whiskies dans un verre qu'il avait rempli un peu plus tôt. Officiellement, il l'avait invitée, mais il ne savait pas si elle allait venir.

« Je ne sais pas, elle m'a dit qu'elle verrais. »

Un silence de plomb s'abatis. Pendant un moment, ils poursuivirent leur partie, comme si de rien n'était, buvant une gorgée du liquide ambrée de temps en temps. Puis alors qu'il venait de déplacer son cavalier, l'allemand reprit.

« Tu as envie qu'elle vienne ? »

Faisant la sourde oreille, le télépathe avança sa reine. Ils étaient amis, du moins avant, et ça lui aurait fait plaisir qu'elle soit présente. Néanmoins, il était parfaitement conscient que d'une part ça ne serait certainement pas une partie de plaisir pour elle, ni pour Erik. Et d'autre part, il ne voulait pas encore se disputer avec son homme. Surtout pour la même chose. En constatant le trouble évident sur le visage de son fiancé, Erik but une nouvelle gorgée de Whiskies.

« Je te laisse décider, si elle vient, je ne t'en voudrais pas. »

Même si elle était bien la dernière personne qu'il voulait voir, il pouvait s'efforcer de faire un effort. Il ferait tout pour faire plaisir à Charles, même si ça revenait à devoir supporter l'humaine. En soupirant, il se dit que l'amour lui faisait bien de drôles de choses. De son côté, le télépathe si il était surpris de la réaction de son homme, lui en était aussi reconnaissant. Il afficha un sourire tendre. Sa décision était déjà prise. Néanmoins son côté sadique reprit le dessus quand il répondit :

« Je vais y réfléchir. »

oOoOo

_Note bis_ : Je remercie Cerise de m'avoir très gentiment prêter Maddox. Il n'aura rien à voir avec Lost Innocence, mais je vous encourage quand même à la lire, cette fic en vaut la peine.


End file.
